Por favor ¡Ama sólo a tu esposa!
by Kumi Kinomoto
Summary: Sesshomaru sólo debe amar a una persona, sólo a una a Rin y a nadie mas. ¿Qué formás hay para lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

**¡OJO! ¡ATENCIÓN! ¡ESPEREN POR FAVOR!... Para que entiendan esta historia, deben leer primero "PRUEBA Y JUICIO" ñ.ñu está escrito "PRUEBA Y JUCIO" porque yo ¬¬ de mensota no me fijé bien cuando escrbía el título u_u, pero en fin, si no lo hacen no le van a entender a la historia y el hecho es de que le entiendan y se entretengan. ñ_ñ Cuando lean la historia antecesora de ésta por favor dejen reviews, no muchos la han leído.**

**Para todos aquellos que si leyeron la historia "PRUEBA Y JUICIO" (ñ.ñ "PRUEBA Y JUCIO") ésta es obviamente la segunda parte de la historia. ¡ACLARACIÓN! No porque leyeron la otra historia ya saben de que trata ésta o a que va. De una vez digo que si tenía pensado hacer una segunda parte. Porque unas se quedaron con cara de "O.O eso no me lo esperaba" y otras mas decepsionadas con algo así de " ¿Cómo puede haber un final así?" (u_u sin ofender a nadie, es lo que menos quiero hacer en este espacio). Pero como sea, si ya leyeron la historia anterior, en esta otra o se cumplen sus espectativas de un "Posible" no mejor dicho "Definitivo final" que casi mucho creen que saben como será o puede ser otro, averíguenlo.**

**Del modo que sea leanla por favor, no la juzguen por su antecesora ("Prueba y juicio").**

* * *

**Por favor… ¡Ama sólo a tu esposa!**

**Cap.1 Alianza y planeación**

Han pasado dos años, la vida de Sesshomaru y Rin era ahora feliz y más por que pronto tendrían un hijo. Como estaba esperando un hijo del poderoso youkai tenía que estar tranquila pues para una humana traer al mundo el hijo de un youkai no era sencillo.

- Estoy muy feliz ¿Qué crees que sea?

- No lo sé.

- Yo siento que es niña, pero no importa lo que vaya a ser estoy segura que será muy fuerte como tú.

Rin era mas feliz que nunca porque iba darle un hijo al único hombre que amó en su vida. Mientras tanto en otra parte más lejana, pero mucho muy lejana de la gran casa de Sesshomaru, se encontraban un hombre y su esposa. El hombre tenía un aspecto muy triste, pero su esposa de espanto y vergüenza.

-¿Porqué Aoi? ¿Por qué? ¿No te amé lo suficiente?

La mujer cae de rodillas llorando mirándola su esposo decepcionado pero sobre todo molesto; en seguida aparece Chieko que ahora tenía puesto un kimono azul y con una armadura algo parecida a la de Sesshomaru, un sombrero del mismo tipo que el anterior pero ahora de colro azul rey y llevaba ahora un báculo que le colgaban en un extremo muchas hortensias de color blanco; seguía peinada de un chongo.

- Tus mentiras hacia tu esposo se han terminado, eres una basura.

La esposa sale corriendo llorando desquiciada, su esposo sólo la mira entristecido.

- No volverá a molestarte, eres libre de seguir tu vida.

-Si pero… ella… siempre me sentí culpable por…

- Eso no fue culpa tuya, estaba destinado a que tu hijo moriría, ella sólo se aprovechó de tu culpa.

El hombre le agradecer rotundamente y se marcha a su aldea, Chieko se sienta en una roca para descansar un momento, cuando escucha una voz.

- Que buen juicio y tu sentencia fue indicada.

- (sin voltear a verlo y con poco animo) Hola Kisho.

Aparece un joven con vestimentas como las de Inuyasha sólo que el pantalón de color morado y una especie de chaleco blanco, su cabello largo y lacio era color castallo.

- Siempre me gusta ver tus juicios pero llegué tarde a este, ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Ellos dos eran esposos y tuvieron un hijo, cumplió el pequeño cinco años pero, un día el padre salió con él a pescar, todo iba bien pero al padre le dio sueño y al niño también, pero el pequeño despertó antes y se acercó al río y…

- No me digas, se ahogó.

- Si, el niño gritaba y lloraba mientras se hundía el padre al despertar vio a su hijo que aún luchaba por salir pero cuando fue a ayudarlo fue muy tarde el pequeño murió. Eso lo devastó pero a la madre no, al parecer ella jamás quiso a su esposo menos al niño porque iba tras un hombre mas joven que ella; sólo utilizó el pretexto de su hijo para hacerlo sentir mal y no le impidiera irse de la casa, pero eso es un descaro. En realidad ella desde antes ya había engañado al esposo y a todo hombre le decía que era soltera y muchas otras mentiras, el haber sido descubierta ante todos los hombres la destruyó.

- Wow, ¿Y qué con la esposa?

- Le dije que no volviera a verlo y ella al sentirse tan humillada, se ha ido a quitarse la vida.

- ¿En serio? Que mujer tan idiota.

- Lo sé. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Mitsumi tu novia?

- Querrás decir "Prometida" Nos casaremos en la próxima primavera.

- ¿Esperarán un año?

- Si pero olvida eso, ¿Y tú que me dices? (se le acerca y hablando casi en tono de mofa) ¿Irás a ver a Sesshomaru cuando ella ya no esté?

- (con muy poco agrado) Ah ni me recuerdes, tenía sólo una hora de que lo había olvidado.

- Pues mas te vale no olvidarlo, recuerda que él te lo pidió; y mira que es raro que te lo pidiera aunque claro… por como es él eso fue 20% Petición y 80% Orden.

- (levantándose) Pues está equivocado si cree que haré lo que dijo, no pienso ir a verlo.

- (algo sorprendido) ¿No lo harás? Chieko no seas tonta él te buscará y créeme cuando te digo que te encontrará.

- No me da miedo, además yo no se lo prometí.

- Pero no harías algo malo, después de todo le dijiste nada mas que la verdad. El tiempo de los humanos y el nuestro es diferente.

- Él lo sabe.

- Desde luego.

- Pero no tengo pensado ir.

- Tienes tiempo de sobra para pensarlo, ella estará viva un buen rato mas.

- No importa, no iré.

- (burlándose) Pero si te lo pidió, además él… bueno, se vio MUY sincero.

- No entiendo porque hizo aquello.

- Ay Chieko no me digas que no comprendiste nada.

- No, yo no vi en su corazón en ese momento porque lo vi innecesario ya sé lo suficiente, él ama a Rin y a esa patética teynno la ha dejado en el abandono de sus recuerdos.

- Si pero a ti te hizo un lugar especial.

- Mira no entiendo nada de lo que dices, no comprendí porque quiere que lo vea cuando haya muerto Rin o porque me…

- ¡Chieko en serio que a veces me sacas de lugar! ¿Tan torpe eres en ocasiones al grado de que no veas lo evidente?

- (sin pena) Si.

- De verdad que no sé como tu trabajo es impecable para los juicios… pero para lo relacionado contigo estás perdida. Él te besó porque está ENAMORADO DE TI.

- (sin impresionarse) ¿Ah si?

- Por su puesto, oye creo que no viste bien su corazón.

- No, no, no; déjame aclararte algo, en ese momento yo sólo vi que podía amar a Rin y que a Kagura no la quería como él creía.

- Pues que mala vista tienes para no figurarte que luego…

- Sabes que sólo veo en sus corazones el pasado y el presente, el futuro jamás lo puedo ver.

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que estás muy estresada, en estos cuatro meses has trabajado mucho y eso no te hace pensar bien las cosas.

- ¿Crees que necesito unos días de descanso?

- Desde luego, tienes que relajarte.

- (levantándose) Te voy a tomar la palabra, (caminando) me encargaré de Sesshomaru.

- ¡Que?... (tomándola del brazo) Oye… él te dijo que…

- Él fue bastante claro, acuérdate porque tú estabas ahí viéndonos.

- (sonriendo pícaramente) Si y me quedé boqui abierto de ver que por primera vez te besaban, el youkai no te venció en la pelea pero te gano en arrebatarte un beso.

- (safando su brazo) El punto es, que me dijo cuando Rin muriera, y está bien pero…

- Pero…

- (sonriendo maliciosamente) Pero…

- (sorprendido pero mas desconcertado) Ahora si enloqueciste.

- Si Rin no muere no tengo que ir.

- Es la solución mas imbésil que he escuchado. En primer lugar no creo que con eso le sirva para que "Pronto" se olvide de ti y en segundo lugar ¡Rin es humana! Morirá cuando envejezca ¿Cómo vas a convertirla en inmortal?

- No tanto como "Inmortal" Si no más bien que vaya al mismo paso que Sesshomaru, que el tiempo sea igual para ambos.

- ¿Y cómo lo harás?

- Hay una manera muy fácil de hacerlo, debo hacer que Rin beba la sangre de Sesshomaru para que así se fusione con la suya y le siga su paso en el tiempo.

- Pero si ahora son felices así, no lo veo necesario.

- Mi querido amigo Kisho, ahora ellos se aman… ¡Pero espera a que Rin se haga vieja y arrugada! ¿Crees que Sesshomaru vaya a querer volver a dormir con ella?

- (asiente con la cabeza) Eso si no lo pensé.

- Ése el problema cuando un monstruo, espíritu o lo que sea se enamora de un humano, los humanos envejecen más rápido y mueren fácilmente. Apenas exista una evidente diferencia en la apariencia de edades y el amor se va.

- De manera que…

- Los monstruos y espíritus pueden amar a un humano mientras sea joven y bello, claro que no siempre es así, pero es en la mayoría de las veces.

- ¿Osea que el amor entre un monstruo y un humano es por un tiempo "Vanidad"?

- Bueno no tiene porque verse tan fríamente, no es así en todos los casos pero en algunos si.

- (con mucho sarcasmo) Por eso digo que enamorarse de un humano es estúpido. ¿Y sólo tiene que beber la sangre y ya?

- No, tengo que prepararla yo para que cuando la beba Rin haga el efecto deseado.

- Suena bien pero ¿Cómo le vas a quitar sangre a Sesshomaru para que la beba su esposa humana?

- (tocando su hombro) Aquí es donde tú me ayudarías, ¿Podrías hacerlo? Te divertirás.

- Pero claro que acepto ayudarte, este tipo de cosas es un entretenimiento muy bueno.

- Que bien que me ayudes.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap.2 La sangre del youkai**

Ha transcurrido una semana, Chieko y Kisho permanecían en el bosque, ella sentada en una roca y él de pie.

- Ya sabes que hacer.

- Claro.

- No dejes que perciba tu olor ni tu presencia, es muy listo y debes ser muy hábil, cuando tuve que seguirlo para ver en su corazón tuve que tener extremo cuidado porque si se percataba de mí la prueba que le hice no habría tenido caso.

- Y resultó (mirándola de forma sarcástica) aunque tuvo un giro radical (se ríe).

- Mientras te ríes ve a lo que te encargué.

- (aún riendo) Claro Chieko.

Se va corriendo a gran velocidad.

- Prepararé todo para la sangre que beberá esa humana.

Entre tanto Sesshomaru iba a su habitación, que también era de Rin; ella estaba aún recostada en el futón.

- ¿Te sigue doliendo algo?

- No, de echo yo pensé que al tener un hijo de un youkai como tú sería doloroso, eso me dijo el señor Jaken; que por lo general para las mujeres humanas es un martirio llevar en nuestras entrañas un hijo de un monstruo.

- Y tiene razón.

- Pero yo no me he sentido tan mal como él me dijo, claro, me da sueño y a veces tengo demasiada hambre, pero no estoy como desfalleciendo por el bebe.

- (sonriendo) Eso quiere decir que tanto tú como el bebe están en perfecto estado.

Sale de la habitación y de entre las mangas de sus ropas saca el brebaje.

- Esto es lo que ha mantenido fuerte a Rin en el embarazo, de no ser por esto ahora tendría un aspecto muy lamentable, como muriendo.

Se le queda mirando fijamente al brebaje poniendo en un instante un semblante triste pero luego vuelve a tener su aspecto normal de seriedad y frialdad.

- (voz baja y entre dientes) Espero que no lo olvide.

Siendo un lindo día, cree que sería buena idea ir a dar un paseo, sin embargo apenas pone un pie fuera de su casa percibe una energía que no le agrada.

- ¿Qué? ¿Un monstruo por aquí? Creí que por lo menos aquí estaríamos lejos de basuras así.

Se va volando donde emanaba esa energía, Kisho se encontraba a ochenta kilómetros de la casa y de inmediato siente que él se acerca.

- Aquí viene, esto será muy divertido.

Saca de entre su chaleco una roca con algo de lodo.

- Una vez mas Chieko muestra su piedad para los humanos, quiso que esto fuera lejos de la casa para no preocupar a Rin, si ella lo presencia le haría daño, el estado en que se encuentra es delicado, ya que no tiene dentro de ella un humano, si no más bien un hijo de un poderoso youkai.

Apenas llega Sesshomaru a donde salía esa energía se topa con un monstruo.

- Así que esta era la basura.

En un instante ya se encontraba peleando con el monstruo, Kisho observaba oculto en las ramas de los árboles.

- _Es tiempo de jugar, espero que no se demore mucho._

Sesshomaru hería constantemente al monstruo pero éste regeneraba cada herida.

- No sólo eres una basura, resultaste ser una molestia.

Sus ataques eran fuertes mas no lo destruían, Kisho era quien manipulaba al monstruo y era él quien regeneraba cada herida, lo que estaba buscando era un momento de su descuido para atacarlo.

- _Ya casi, ya casi, sólo unos segundos y…_

Encuentra un espacio para atacar.

- ¡Ahí está!

El monstruo ataca a Sesshomaru por el costado sangrando mucho, Kisho le lanza a una velocidad asombrosa una especie como de esfera que pasa por la herida tomando parte de su sangre; Sesshomaru no pone un gesto de dolor sólo sonríe malvadamente.

- Que iluso eres…

Y de un zarpazo avienta al monstruo para luego darle un fuerte golpe con su espada.

- Ya no es necesario, ya tengo lo que necesito.

Esta vez el monstruo se convierte en pedazos de arcilla.

- No fuiste la gran cosa como creí, espero que no vengan más molestias como ésta.

Se retira hasta ya no verse, Kisho baja del árbol y va por la esfera.

- Fue sencillo, no sé porque Chieko no quería que Rin viera eso, si no fue tan abominable para que le afecte a su embarazo.

Toma la esfera.

- Yo quería seguir divirtiéndome con él, ni modo, tengo que ir con ella.

Mira la sangre dentro de la esfera algo serio.

- _Creo que con esto no va a ser suficiente para…_

Se va con Chieko que llevaba en las manos una vasija.

- Te tardaste, eso no debió tomarte más de quince segundos.

- Yo quería seguir jugando con él, pero no me hubieras dejado.

- Claro, Rin debe disfrutar a su esposo "Entero".

- Oye le exageraste mucho, aquello no fue tan sanguinario como para que Rin no lo viera, pudo estar en primera fila y no se hubiera sentido mal.

- Eso es lo que tú crees, la salud de una mujer al estar embarazada de un monstruo es muy frágil, aunque le di a Sesshomaru el brebaje no le será suficiente para que su bienestar quede asegurado, el brebaje no hace todo el trabajo, ella debe poner de su parte para que su embarazo no sea una tortura.

- ¿Y algo así le afectaría en medida?

- Si porque para que un bebe hijo de una humana pero sobre todo hijo de un youkai como Sesshomaru requiere de mucha fuerza, fuerza que le brinda la madre.

- Es casi igual a un embarazo humano normal, sólo que en este…

- Si Rin no recibe la ayuda adecuada puede pasar una de cinco: O nace el bebe a costa de la madre, o la madre vive pero el pequeño muere; tres, que sería que ambos murieran o la última que sería que los dos salieran bien luego del parto.

- Tú ya te has encargado de embarazos así antes ¿No?

- Sólo un par de veces.

En la vasija vierte agua manantial, hojas de árboles de sauce las cuales destroza y echa los pedazos en la vasija.

- Oye espera, poniéndole todo eso mas la sangre del él ¿No crees que va a tener un sabor de todos los relámpagos? Capaz que cuando siquiera lo huela dirá "Ay no ¿Qué esto? ¿Me quieres enfermar, infeliz?"

- ¿Crees que no pensé en eso?

Hace con unos pétalos de una flor lo mismo que con las hojas de sauce.

- ¿Para qué las flores?

- Para darle un olor agradable al igual que el sabor, oye la sangre no sabe bonita.

- Cierto.

Por último vierte toda la sangre que estaba dentro de la esfera, con su báculo Chieko menea el agua con los ingredientes.

- ¿Te quedará bien?

- (sonriendo) Desde luego, es mi especialidad.

Luego de haber batido lo suficiente Chieko toca con un dedo el agua la cual se calienta.

- Si se calienta a la temperatura apropiada quedará más que perfecto.

- ¿Rin se va a tomar todo eso?

- No, sólo lo que suele tomar para la hora del desayuno.

- ¿Te digo algo? Esto parece más bien una receta de cocina.

- Si pero es la "Receta de cocina" que le dará a Rin la capacidad de vivir lo mismo que su esposo.

- ¿Cuándo estará lista?

- Sólo hay que dejar que repose todo el día y toda la noche, para la hora en que Rin desayune estará listo.

- ¿Llevarás tú esa cosa a la casa de Rin?

- (despreocupada) Si.

- ¡¿Cómo? Si Sesshomaru percibe tu olor…

- Seré muy cuidadosa, tú tranquilo.

- A veces quisiera saber de donde sacas tanta tranquilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, hermosa mañana sobre todo, Chieko y Kisho llegaron a la casa de Sesshomaru.

- Bueno ya llegamos, que grande casa, desde aquí se ve toda.

- Si que están cómodos.

- (orgullosamente) Pero no será mas bonita que la casa que tendremos Mitsumi y yo.

- Claro.

- Ten cuidado, porque no creo que ese tipo esté tranquilo si te descubre.

- No importa si me ataca, le responderé…

- (sonriendo pícaramente) A mí se me hace que no querrá atacarte, más bien otra cosita.

- (no muy emocionada) Sólo quédate aquí y espérame.

Chieko se desvanece entre humo y así aparece en la cocina de la casa, ve una charola con panecillos, un vaso y una tetera que echaba humito.

- Éste es el té de Rin.

Quita la tapita de la tetera, respirándose el olor del brebaje.

- (sonriendo) Muy bien Sesshomaru ha puesto el brebaje en su té como le dije.

Saca de entre sus ropas un frasco, derramándose un líquido verde marino que al estar en contacto con el té adquiere el color de éste y su olor.

- Perfecto, todo está en su punto.

Escucha los pasos de alguien acercándose.

- (mirando hacia la entrada) Y ahora me voy, felicidades Rin serás feliz con tu esposo mucho tiempo mas.

Jaken abre la puerta de la cocina sintiendo levemente una ligera brisa que casi no se podía llegar a sentir.

Jaken: Ah caray ¿Viento? (mira hacia la ventana) Ah es que no cerré la ventana, bueno, le llevaré esto a Rin.

Entra a la habitación estando ahí también Sesshomaru, deja la charola y se retira.

- ¿Por qué tengo que tomar siempre un té después del desayuno? Con el que tomo a la hora de almorzar es suficiente.

- Es para que estés mas tranquila, ¿O acaso el segundo te sabe mal?

- (sonriendo dulcemente) No, al contrario me sabe mejor que el otro, no sé porqué ¿Le pones algo?

- Es sólo un pequeño endulzante para que te sepa mejor, no es la gran cosa, no hace mas que suavizar el sabor del té.

Le sirve en la taza, Rin respira el olor del té, estaba mas dulce que los otros que le había traído, al darle un pequeño sorbo el sabor era fascinante, no sabía como describirlo, era suave, la temperatura era la correcta, el té era tan bueno que pudo tal vez gustarle a la criatura que llevaba en sus entrañas, Rin le agradece mas por ese té porque le pareció el mas delicioso que haya probado, Sesshomaru sólo dice un "De nada", aunque no comprendía como este té le gustó mas que los otros, y supuso que era porque el brebaje estaba haciendo su debido trabajo. Todo se lo toma y luego decide dar un paseo por el jardín de la casa, tomando amorosamente el brazo de su esposo.

- Muchas gracias por el té, estaba mas rico que los otros ¿Qué endulzante le pusiste?

- Sólo un pequeño endulzante.

- Me gustaría tomar un té así en la comida y en la cena.

- Pienso que es mejor que sólo sea en el desayuno, así no comenzarás el día fatigada.

- Tienes razón.

Kisho estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol apareciendo Chieko.

- ¿Y?

- Listo, ay no puedo creer lo fácil que fue.

- Chieko ¿En verdad eso va a ser que Rin viva tanto como el mismo Sesshomaru? ¿Qué tal si le causa un segundo efecto?

- No seas torpe, claro que lo hice perfecto, no le hará daño alguno a Rin.

- Esta bien.

- (mirando hacia la casa) Rin no será feliz sólo por unos cuantos años, lo será por varios.

- (riendo) Ya quiero ver la cara de Sesshomaru cuando note que su esposa no envejece.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3 Los cambios en Rin**

En los siguientes días Rin comenzó a comportarse un poco diferente, por su embarazo constantemente sentía sueño y mas hambre de la debida para una mujer que esperaba un niño. Sin embargo luego de beber la sangre que se había mezclado en el té de pronto Rin ya no tenía que estar la mayoría del tiempo recostada en el futon, además estaba mas fuerte y ágil, antes se cansaba mas pronto, también aprovechando los días soleados y bellos le entraban ganas de dar un paseo por los alrededores, ya fuera acompañada por Jaken o por Sesshomaru que era lo que mas prefería. Su cuerpo no lo sentía cansado ni pesado y por ello quería aprovechar para salir, este tipo de cosas a Sesshomaru medio lo confunden, pues no sabía que tanto le podía ayudar el brebaje.

- Amo Sesshomaru, ¿No ve a Rin mas activa? Todos los días sale.

- Es bueno, es significado de que tanto ella como el bebe están sanos.

- Y me alegra mucho amo, pero es que… Rin está… está demasiado BIEN ante su tipo de embarazo, usted sabe que las mujeres que esperan un hijo así es casi un martirio para ellas, requieren de mucha fuerza para que de esa ella se alimente el bebe, si me gusta verla sana porque es buena señal pero se me hace a la vez extraño.

- No tienes porqué seguir pensando cosas así, Rin está en perfecto estado al igual que el bebe.

- Tiene razón.

Al medio día Sesshomaru y Rin estaban en el jardín de su casa, ella hacia un pequeño ramo de flores y Sesshomaru se le quedaba viendo, Rin sonreía y eso alegraba mucho a Sesshomaru porque su hijo estaba bien al igual que ella, pero a pesar de verse tan bien, se le hacia muy raro.

- _Aunque debería estar tranquilo no lo estoy, siento algo, siento que… algo ha cambiado en Rin, es verdad que su nueva fuerte salud impacta en el buen sentido, pero a mí se me sigue haciendo extraño._

- ¡Auch!

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- (tocando su panza) El bebe me dio una patada, (sonriendo) que bebe tan travieso.

- Rin…

- Dime.

- ¿Ya no te sientes como antes?

- No, estoy mucho mejor, ahora si puedo salir a dar una vuelta por el bosque, (tomando su brazo) ¿Podemos ir mas tarde?

- Mejor guardas reposo.

- No yo quiero salir a pasear contigo.

- (acariciando su mejilla y sonriendo dulcemente) Esta bien iremos mas tarde.

- Gracias mi amor.

Lo besa correspondiéndole Sesshomaru tiernamente, él hizo a un lado sus preocupaciones, el echo de ver a Rin sana y muy feliz era suficiente para que se relajara. ¿Qué padre no quisiera ver así a su esposa cuando viene un hijo en camino? En la tarde salen a pasear, Rin tomaba amorosamente el brazo de su esposo y él le sonreía con ternura mientras caminaban por entre flores silvestres, en el camino platicaban y Rin a cada momento reía y Sesshomaru sólo sonreía de verla tan contenta, al seguir andando se detienen una pequeña pradera viéndose la bella puesta de sol, Rin desea verla y se sientan en el césped mirando la hermosura del cielo con sus colores naranja, rojo, rosa y algo de azul.

- Que puesta de sol tan hermosa ¿No lo crees?

- Si.

- A mí desde pequeña me han gustado más las puestas de sol, claro siempre y cuando no esté nublado y triste.

- No lo sabía de ti.

- Es que yo no tengo mucho que contarte, he estado contigo desde que tenía siete años y con el paso del tiempo pudiste conocerme aunque no mucho por lo de Naraku.

- (algo molesto) Rin no menciones a ese infeliz, está muerto, desapareció y ahí debe quedarse, en el olvido.

- Si, lo siento.

Rin sin soltar su brazo, se recarga en el regazo de él, estaba cómoda Sesshomaru sólo toma su mano que estaba en sus piernas, una fresca brisa pasa por ahí, para el youkai era aún extraño tener momentos así, no importa que tuviera un poco mas de bondad algo así seguía siendo nuevo para él, pero pronto se acostumbraba, sin tener temores ni preocupaciones de un ataque como los de Naraku, la vida podía disfrutarse al máximo, pero claro, teniendo sus malos momentos porque en la vida no se puede ser completamente feliz, siempre habrá disgustos y enojos, miedos y tristezas, pero al igual que la alegría no durarán mucho, ya que suele ser que la alegría dure un poco mas. Eso sentía Sesshomaru, para la mayoría de los monstruos la paz es algo raro para ellos que acostumbran lidiar en batallas peligrosas, a Sesshomaru antes eso no le llamaba tanto la atención pero sabía que en la vida en ocasiones habrá que pelear, pero ahora, ahora sólo podía dedicarse a su esposa y a su hijo que venía en camino.

- Yo…

- ¿Hm?

- Tal vez te parezca tonto pero… yo nunca pensé que se podía ser… tan feliz.

- ¿Nunca?

- Cuando yo era pequeña era feliz siguiéndote a donde fueras, no importaba donde, pero conforme crecí… quería otro tipo de felicidad la cual la veía muy lejana. (volteando a verlo) Pero ahora la tengo, todo lo que pedí lo tuve, apenas y pude creerlo.

- ¿Tener un hijo era parte de la felicidad que querías conmigo?

- Desde luego, cuando le dije algo así el señor Jaken me dijo que me prepara tanto mental como físicamente para tener dentro de mí un hijo tuyo, pues aunque no siempre es así, las mujeres que esperan un hijo de un youkai como tú es un martirio, se cansan demasiado y se ponen tan mal que parece que morirán, pero eso es por la poca fuerza que tienen. Yo no sé si seré tan fuerte o si fue pura suerte pero no me he sentido así como me dijo, debe ser porque soy muy afortunada.

- Debe ser.

- Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber que será, pero lo que sea que vaya a ser lo voy a querer mucho.

Mientras Rin veía los pocos arbustos de por ahí recuerda que ayer había pasado por ahí y se levanta diciendo mientras sonreía.

- Ya recuerdo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- En seguida vengo.

- (tomando su mano) ¿A dónde vas?

- No voy lejos, es aquí, espera un momento.

Se va y él nada mas se queda confundido, ¿A dónde habrá ido? Y ¿Para que? No se tarda más que cinco minutos trayendo algo envuelto en un pañuelo.

- (sentándose) ¿Ves que no me tardé?

- ¿Qué se supone que traes?

Cual fue su sorpresa que había traído heliotropos color lila.

- (casi en shock) Son…

- Son heliotropos, como los que traía esa chica Chieko, todavía me acuerdo de ella.

Sesshomaru miraba los heliotropos con algo de tristeza y nostalgia a la vez de algo de seriedad pues no quería hacer evidente su reacción real, toma un ramito de heliotropos mirándolo fijamente mientras Rin hablaba.

- Recuerdo que ella llevaba unos y eran tan o mas bonitos que estos, ¿Sesshomaru te acuerdas de ella?

- Pues…

- Aunque sé que no tenemos un recuerdo muy bonito de ella yo… pude sentir que no era malvada, no, al contrario ella me ayudó a aclarar mi corazón y mi mente.

Sesshomaru sólo baja la cabeza y Rin seguía hablando con una sonrisa sin voltear a verlo.

- Ella hizo que pudiera ser franca conmigo misma, no importa que fuera un momento desagradable cuando la conocí, en el fondo sentía que no lo hacía por maldad.; a también te ayudó a descubrir lo que sentías ¿Verdad?

- …Si.

- (mirando hacia la puesta de sol con una mirada llena de sinceridad) Cuando estaba inconsciente escuché su voz pidiendo disculpas y también… me dijo que fuera feliz, ahí es donde comprendí… que su verdadera naturaleza era noble.

La mano con la que Sesshomaru tomaba el ramito de heliotropos temblaba y él no levantaba la cabeza.

- Si la vuelvo a ver, si yo tengo esa oportunidad le daré las gracias por lo que hizo por nosotros, no importa que haya sido de una forma cruel y tenebrosa, sólo de esa manera pudimos habernos sincerado con nosotros mismos.

Él aprieta el ramito de heliotropos destruyéndolo porque las flores en si son muy frágiles, Rin voltea con él diciendo.

- ¿Tú no quisieras que la volvieras a ver?

Pero Sesshomaru sólo voltea la cabeza al lado contrario de ella, Rin nota que estaba algo nervioso.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- (tratando de dominarse) Lo mejor sería que… tampoco habláramos de ella.

- Pero si no es mala, yo lo sentí y estoy segura que no me equivoco.

- No importa…

- Por favor no le guardes rencor ¿Realmente la odias por lo que nos hizo?

Pero él sólo temblaba y no volteaba a mirarla.

- A mí me gustaría volverla a ver para agradecerle ¿Tú no quisieras agradecerle?

No emite palabra alguna, ante esto Rin dice.

- Supongo que no te agradó nada, está bien no volveré a hablar de ella frente a ti si tanto te molesta.

- (calmándose) Gracias… así es mejor.

- Ya va a anochecer ya es la hora de la cena, vámonos.

- Si.

Cenan tranquilamente para luego retirarse a dormir, Rin apenas se acostó se entregó al sueño, Sesshomaru también se había acostado pero no tenía sueño así que sale al jardín mirando la luna.

- Chieko…

Saca de entre su manga un ramito de heliotropos, Rin se había traído los ramitos que consiguió en la pradera, y los había puesto en un vaso con agua en su habitación, y Sesshomaru había tomado uno.

- Ya pasaron dos años desde la última vez que te vi, me pregunto si estarás bien.

**Flash Back**

- (deteniéndose) Cuando Rin haya dejado esta tierra, estará en una tumba donde incluso tú podrás visitar.

- Gracias Rin me agrada.

- Pero…

- ¿Eh?

- Habiendo pasado tiempo de su muerte ven a verme, si no lo haces iré a buscarte y te encontraré no importa donde estés.

- ¿Para que? Te dije que no volvería a molestarlos.

Sesshomaru sonríe pero no voltea a verla.

- Al contrario, si no vienes a verme, ESO será una molestia.

- No comprendo nada de lo que dices.

- Sólo quiero pedirte una cosa que espero vayas a cumplir.

- ¿Cuál?

- (volteando a verla) Espérame.

**Fin del Flash Back**

- Y ya no supe mas de ti, pero no me preocupo, sé que eres fuerte y no cualquiera puede vencerte, aquella vez en que combatimos parecía… que no estabas demostrando todo tu poder, pero lo hiciste así porque se trataba de una prueba.

Mira hacia su habitación viendo a Rin dormir plácidamente dándole la espalda.

- _Rin en verdad te amo pero… pero…_

Dirige la mirada al ramito de heliotropos.

- A ella yo…

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap.4 Cita con la señora Irasue**

Ya pasó un mes, Rin se encontraba en el séptimo mes de embarazo, por lo regular se acostumbra que las mujeres deban guardar un poco mas de reposo y estén mas tranquilas, Rin estaba no sólo tranquila, estaba sumamente feliz y debido a eso no estaba completamente en reposo, al contrario, parecía que tenía mas ganas de hacer cosas, sus paseos por los alrededores no cesaban y no se veía cansada tomando en cuenta el mes y el tipo de embarazo que tenía, a Sesshomaru le agradaba verla sana y muy feliz, pero a la vez lo desconcertaba que tuviera tanta fuerza y fuera activa cuando se supone que lo único que quieren es estar reposando.

- A la tarde ¿Á donde vamos?

- ¿No te parecería mejor descansar? Todos los días salimos, hoy quédate en la casa.

- Pero quiero salir a pasear por el bosque, eso me hace bien y al bebe.

- Pero debes guardar reposo, no importa que te sientas muy bien, tienes que descansar de vez en cuando, andas de pie todo el día.

- Pero no me canso, ¿De que manera quieren que se los explique?

- ¿Qué te parece esto? Hoy te quedas en la casa y mañana si lo deseas, apenas acabemos de desayunar salimos.

- Ay si esa idea me gusta más.

Kisho por si parte, los observaba desde una lejana colina donde se podía divisar toda la gran casa, veía lo contenta que estaba Rin, teniendo él una mirada seria.

- _Fue todo un éxito, la sangre de él se ha fusionado con la de la humana, ahora ella puede vivir lo mismo que sin envejecer. Debo darle un reconocimiento al trabajo de Chieko, dudaba que diera el resultado querido, porque no es fácil lograr algo así, pero Chieko piensa las cosas no una ni dos, sino diez veces las cosas._

Sesshomaru sonriendo acaricia la mejilla de su esposa con delicadeza, Kisho no apartaba la vista de ellos.

- _La humana será feliz por mucho mas tiempo, no lo dudo pero… Chieko… la verdad no creo que sea suficiente con que…_

Transcurre una semana y el brebaje que le dio Chieko a Sesshomaru ya no tenía mas que para las dos últimas gotas.

- Ya se terminó, ¿No habrá problema? Bueno ella me dijo que lo hiciera así hasta que se acabara, entonces no habrá dificultades.

Escucha la voz de Rin que lo llama, iban a salir como era la costumbre ahora, mientras caminaban por el bosque Sesshomaru a escondidas miraba a Rin quien tomaba el brazo de él sonriendo.

- _Por más que trato de pensarlo mejor no puedo creer que Rin esté tan fuerte en estos momentos, el brebaje no pudo darle tanta fuerza para que todos los días quiera salir, esto es raro, pero no detecto en ella algo malo, de echo todo está en orden, tampoco algo malo ocurre con el bebe, siendo así, estando todo tranquilo… ¿Por qué no me siento seguro de ello?_

La madre de Sesshomaru se puse a verlos por su espejo.

- Veamos como están, llevo tiempo sin verlos.

Se refleja en el espejo que estaban sentados bajo un árbol disfrutando de la fresca sombra.

- Al parecer todo anda bien, no tienen preocupaciones.

Fija la mirada en Rin para luego sorprenderse.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Cómo pudo lograrlo si es algo tan raro de conseguir?

Al atardecer regresan a la casa para cenar y en el camino, en un parpadeo, Sesshomaru escucha la voz de su madre.

- Ven a verme, tenemos que hablar.

Por el tono en que lo dijo rápido supuso que era algo muy importante, pues su tono de voz parecía de sorpresa y algo molesto, así lo escuchó.

- _¿Qué querrá mi madre?_

Al irse a dormir, llevando puesto cada uno la ropa para descansar le dice.

- Rin mañana debo salir.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- No y preferiría que te quedaras en la casa, no vayas a salir.

- (preocupada) ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No lo sé, tengo que ir mañana a ver a mi madre.

- (muy sorprendida) ¡¿Tu madre?... ¿Q-qué quiere?

- No lo sé, pero tengo que ir a verla.

- Es por algo malo ¿No es cierto?

- Claro que no.

- No me lo ocultes sólo para que me calme porque no lo estás logrando.

- (poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella) Rin cálmate, lo menos que quiero es que te alteres, no porque vaya a ver a mi madre sea sinónimo de una catástrofe.

- Pero la mayoría de las veces lo son.

- Tranquilízate, creo que no será algo grave.

En la mañana Sesshomaru agregó al té las dos últimas del brebaje, Rin que tan preocupara estaba a la dos horas de haber tomado el té duerme, él aprovechó para ir al palacio de su madre, mientras se acercaba a la residencia de su madre se preguntaba el motivo de que Irasue quisiera que hablaran, ya que por el tono en que le dijo, era de suponerse que era algo muy importante, pero Irasue al igual que su hijo no se altera por cualquier cosa. Al entrar a la habitación donde estaba su madre lo esperaba sentada y no muy contenta.

- ¿Qué ocurre madre?

- ¿Me puedes decir porque diablos le diste a beber a Rin tu sangre?

- (impactado) ¿Qué…?...

**CONTINUARA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap.5 La noticia de doble sentimiento**

- ¿Qué...? ¿Qué dijiste madre?

- No te hagas el que no sabe, le diste a beber de tu sangre a tu esposa.

- Pero nunca le he dado mi sangre.

- ¿Ah no? Entonces ¿Por qué percibo en ella algo a ti? Algo de tu olor, algo de tu esencia.

- De verdad no sé lo que hablas, jamás le di sangre mía a Rin.

- Sesshomaru no te queda hacerte el disimulado.

- Madre, de verdad, NO le he dado de beber a Rin mi sangre, ¿Para que…?

- Para hacerla una inmortal como tú y así no poder morir antes.

- ¿Qué?

- Claro que debiste ser tu, de otro modo no fingirías que no la notaste diferente.

- (dando un paso) ¡Ya basta madre! Si te digo que no le he dado a beber mi sangre ¡ES PORQUE YO NO LO HICE!

- ¿De manera que tengo un hijo torpe que no se percato de los cambios de su esposa?

- Cambios… _eso debió ser lo que no me dejaba del todo tranquilo, _entonces… por eso Rin… ha tenido tal fuerza como para querer pasear por el bosque… y…

- Ya veo que no te diste ni cuenta.

- Pero ¿Estás segura que…?

- Si Sesshomaru, los vi por mi espejo y, aunque nada mas los vea por él puedo percatarme de las cosas con sólo verlas, pude percibir un cambio en el olor de ella, de su esencia, energía; supuse pronto que le habías dado tu sangre a beber y así haber logrado que tu mujer sea una inmortal como tú.

- Pero es que… eso es casi imposible, no sólo basta con darle a un humano la sangre de un youkai, debe tener una especial preparación y eso depende del tipo de monstruo que sea.

- Pues si no fuiste tú no me explico que otro sujeto pudo haberlo hecho, si no fuiste tú ¿Quién podría querer que tu mujer fuera inmortal?

- No tengo idea.

- Esta noticia te ha sorprendido más de lo que esperé.

Sesshomaru estaba muy impactado, nunca pudo haberle llegado a la mente que la repentina fuerza de Rin se debía a que había bebido su sangre, la madre al verlo tan confundido pensaba.

- _Estás sorprendido como supuse, pero no estás tan contento como se SUPONE deberías de estar._

- Pero ¿Cómo paso esto? No le di a Rin otra cosa que no fuera el brebaje que ya se terminó… ¿Acaso fue el brebaje?

- No seas tonto ese brebaje es para ayudar a tu esposa al momento del parto, para darle un poco mas de fuerza en el periodo de gestación, no es capaz de convertir un humano a inmortal por haberlo bebido. Recuerda que te dije que bebió tu sangre y ese brebaje nada tenía de sangre.

- Entonces ¿Cómo explicas eso? Nadie de la casa pudo haberle dado a beber.

- Lo sé, Jaken no tiene la menor idea de cómo preparar a la perfección la sangre de un monstruo para darla a beber a un humano, es un terreno desconocido para él, como para ti.

- ¿Y si es una equivocación?

- ¿Crees que te llamaría sólo por tratarse de un fallo mío? ¿Con quien crees que hablas hijo? Soy Irasue, no puedo fallar en esto.

- (mirándola desafiantemente y fijamente) ¿No habrás sido tú que nunca cometes fallas?

- (indiferente) ¿Y yo para que quiero que tu esposa sea un inmortal? ¿Para que seas feliz con ella más años? Tal vez pero no sé totalmente la preparación.

- (desesperado) ¿Entonces quien pudo haberlo hecho?

- ¡SESSHOMARU! (él se tranquiliza con ese grito) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás feliz? Del modo que haya sido, haciendo a un lado quien lo pudo haber hecho ¿No te da gusto? Si amas a esa humana una noticia así debería llenarte de alegría, eso supongo ¿No? ¿No amas a esa humana como para que de te gusto saber que la tendrás mas años y sin envejecer?

Ante esto Sesshomaru recapacita, era verdad, Rin ahora viviría tanto como él y no se haría vieja para luego morir, si bebió de su sangre, va al mismo paso que él en el tiempo; al analizar esto si le dio una gran alegría, pero también…

- Si piensas que puede tener algo malo dentro de ella al haber bebido la sangre no es así, pierde cuidado, está completamente sana.

- ¿En verdad?

- Claro, tu esposa no corre ningún peligro, sólo debe esperar a que nazca tu hijo.

Él ya no dice más, pero inclinaba la cabeza con un semblante de asombro pero también con algo de preocupación.

- _Así ya no habrá motivo, sin embargo…no sería un impedimento suficiente._

Kisho caminaba por el bosque hasta dar a una cascada.

- Si estaba aquí hace una hora, entonces debe estar…

Avanza hasta dar con Chieko que estaba comiendo zarzamoras sentada en una roca.

- Hola ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

Kisho la miraba serio y algo molesto diciendo.

- ¿Crees que con eso basta?

- ¿Hm?

- ¿Basta con hacerla inmortal y ya? ¿Ahí muere todo?

- (a lo odio) Kisho tenía pocos días que se me había olvidado por completo de eso, ya se resolvió todo.

- Eso no fue suficiente, ¿Crees que con haberle hecho a la esposa inmortal ya no va persistir contigo?

- Fue claro y me dijo que cuando Rin muriera, si ella no se muere no tengo que ir, él mismo dijo las condiciones.

- ¿Acaso no conoces la naturaleza de los monstruos?

- Claro que las conozco, de no ser así no podría hacer juicios y no resultarían las cosas como quiero.

- ¡Chieko! ¡Ya basta ponte a pensar diferente! ¿Crees que con eso Sesshomaru no tardará en buscarte?

- Haces demasiado teatro por algo insignificante, al vivir Rin tanto y al hacerlo tan feliz no tendrá porque querer que vaya a verlo, te aseguro que rápido se olvidará de eso.

- ¿Estás segura?

- No tengo porque estar tan alterada como tú.

- Chieko por favor, no pienses en esas conclusiones tan cómodas, Sesshomaru no es específicamente alguien que se quede así como así nada mas. Aunque la esposa lo vaya a ser feliz ¡No va a ser impedimento para que luego vaya a buscarte!

- (no muy preocupada y comiendo mas zarzamoras) ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir?

- Inutaisho estaba casado con una inmortal y aún así, aunque tuvo una esposa que viviría lo mismo que él ¿Qué hizo? Fue a buscarse otra, a la tal Izayoi.

- Si pero hay una diferencia pequeña, el señor Inutaisho y la señora Irasue a pesar de estar casados no se trataban como tal, para ellos su matrimonio no era algo que les moviera su manera de ser.

- ¿De manera que no se amaban el uno al otro?

- Exacto, que listo eres.

- (tono de mofa) Pues para hacer a su HIJITO no se opusieron tanto, de no haber pasado… aquello, él no nacería. La manera de tener un hijo para los monstruos es meramente igual a la de los humanos, para la mayoría de los monstruos.

- (sonriendo despreocupadamente) No me importa saber como le hicieron para poder tener a su hijo, ya fuera porque tuvieron un lapso pequeño de amor o un arranque de lujuria no interesa, de ahí nació Sesshomaru. En cambio Inuyasha si nació producto del amor entre el señor Inutaisho y la humana Izayoi.

- ¿Y piensas que con ellos es diferente?

- Ellos dos si se aman, no son como los padres de él.

- Oh si, tanto la ama QUE SE ENAMORÓ DE TI.

- No es más que un capricho.

- ¿De que hablas?

- (levantándose) Pienso que lo que supuestamente Sesshomaru siente por mí no es mas que un capricho, sólo soy alguien con quien quisiera pasar un rato, pero no lo dejaré, a mí no me interesa ser la maldita amante de ningún youkai, aunque se trate del hijo de la señora Irasue.

- ¿De manera que tú crees…?

- Que Sesshomaru sólo ve en mí a alguien con quien pasar un rato pero no alguien para tener un proyecto de vida.

- Pero te dijo que cuando Rin muriera fueras a verlo, no mientras ella viviera.

- Si pero Rin ya no morirá tan pronto, claro eso si él la protege y ella tiene cuidado, le di la sangre de su esposo y eso la hace caminar en el mismo tiempo que su esposo pero no la hace tener algún poder de él, es una simple humana sin poder alguno cuya única cualidad es que vivirá tanto como Sesshomaru.

- Chieko ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que para él no serías más que alguien con quien descargar su lujuria?

- Porque ama a Rin, si paso tiempo con él me convertiría automáticamente en su amante, cosa que no deseo ser. La madre de Inuyasha no fue mas que eso, su amante, claro, pudo el señor Inutaisho haberla amado realmente pero estaba casado con la señora Irasue y aunque no le profesara el mismo amor seguía siendo su esposa, y el tener una relación con Izayoi la hacia su amante. Si Sesshomaru ama a su esposa no tiene porque buscar a otra más, y si lo hace no es más que un idiota porque no sabe lo que tiene.

- No sé si darte la razón o pensar que estás totalmente loca, porque siempre has actuado así, cuando ocurre una catástrofe la mayoría se pone energúmeno y se desconcierta, tú no, siempre estás tan tranquila como siempre y eso a veces me asusta.

- También asustaba al señor Inutaisho.

Entre tanto Sesshomaru aún permanecía en el palacio de su madre.

- Tu esposa se encuentra en óptimas condiciones, no tienes que preocuparte por algo.

- ¿Afectará al bebe?

- No está en peligro, ninguno lo está.

- Entiendo.

Era común la seriedad y la frialdad en él, así que era entendible que no tuviera una gran sonrisa, la noticia si le dio gusto aunque no lo reflejara, sin embargo su madre sabía que aquella noticia no sólo le provocó alegría y viendo como su hijo bajaba las escaleras le dice.

- Tu felicidad está completa ¿Verdad?

Sesshomaru se detiene pero no voltea a verla.

- Sabías que por ser humana moriría mucho antes que tú y aparte su cuerpo envejecería pronto, pero ahora que te puede seguir el paso en el tiempo nada mejor te puede suceder.

Se lo decía en un tono más de mofa que de gusto, pues sabía que no le causaba la gran alegría que debía sentir.

- (serio y sin voltear a verla) Si madre.

- Siendo así debo felicitarte, mi hijo podrá ser totalmente feliz al lado de su esposa e hijo.

- Gracias… madre.

Baja los escalones sin dirigirle la mirada, mas su madre tenía el semblante de una sonrisa llena de burla.

- _Así ya no hay motivo, tienes a tu esposa, así que… _(Dándose la vuelta) _puedes olvidarte de la juez mas fría e inteligente._

**CONTINUARA…**


	6. Chapter 6

** ñ_ñ Pido disculpas por la demora, aqui está la continuación... ñ_ñUU está algo... larga pero, bueno, léanlo por favor**

* * *

**Cap.6 Calidez en medio de una sanguinaria noche**

Ni siquiera la propia Rin acababa de creerlo, sin saberlo se había convertido en una inmortal, Sesshomaru le preguntaba que había echo para lograrlo, pero ella estaba ajena a esos métodos que tienen algunos youkai para convertir humanos en inmortales, siendo así Sesshomaru le explico que viviría tanto como él sin envejecer, pero no tendría algún poder y continuaba siendo "Sencillo" para cualquier ser malvado matarla, por lo tanto le pidió que fuera prudente y no hacer nada tonto, pues seguía siendo "Débil". Esta noticia le impactó tanto como al propio Sesshomaru y también le causo alegría, pero mayor que él; Rin desde siempre sabía que no viviría lo mismo que él y que dejaría esta tierra muchísimo antes que él, pues para un monstruo cien años son nada.

Por lo tanto saber que estaría con él mas tiempo la llenó de gozo, su felicidad no sería de unos pocos años, si no de cientos mas; otra cosa que también sabía era que ella iba a envejecer y Sesshomaru casi nada y por lo tanto sabía que si tenía la apariencia de una anciana Sesshomaru ya no la trataría igual, incluso su hijo en vez de parecer lo que era, daría la noción de que era su nieto; todas estas cosas que procuraba no pensar por enfocarse sólo en el presente, en el momento ahora ya no incomodarían, seguiría siendo joven y linda, siguiéndole el paso a Sesshomaru.

- El poco susto de la noticia se te fue pronto.

- Claro, porque estaré a tu lado más tiempo del que pude desear, no tengo idea de cómo sucedió.

- Por lo menos eso no les hará daño a los dos.

- ¿De verdad tú no tuviste algo que ver?

- No sé bien como hacer la preparación para la sangre, según el tipo de sangre de un monstruo es diferente el método.

- Pero yo jamás bebí tu sangre, nunca lo habría echo.

- No sé como sucedió esto, pero es bueno saber que no es amenazador para ti y el bebe.

- Que bien, podre ver a mi hijo crecer sin tener que partir antes de que él se haga mayor.

- Pero recuerda ser prudente, sigues siendo una humana.

- No te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado si quiero estar contigo mas tiempo.

Para Rin sólo podía estar completa su felicidad cuando naciera su hijo, Kisho los observaba desde el mismo lugar.

Kisho: Se ve muy contenta, claro porque no se convertirá en una anciana, su piel no se le va a arrugar ni las demás cosas que vienen cuando llegan a la última etapa de sus vidas, que grandes pesares tienen los humanos al envejecer.

Pero mira fijamente a Sesshomaru.

Kisho: _Lo sabía, no le causo la gran alegría que debe tener._

Pero Kisho pone su mano justo en donde estaba su corazón pues sentía como si se lo oprimieran.

Kisho: Ah… ¿Y esto?

Sopla un viento fría por la casa de Sesshomaru y por la colina donde Kisho los observaba.

Kisho: Que viento tan espantoso, ¿Algo va a pasar? pero ¿Qué? No creo que algo le ocurra a Mitsumi, siempre estoy cuidándola.

Sesshomaru también percibía algo en aquel viento que helaba la sangre.

- _Un viento perturbador, pero no detecto la presencia de algo maligno o mejor dicho de una basura insignificante._

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Que debes descansar.

- ¿Qué? No, yo quería que saliéramos a pasear como todos los días.

- De acuerdo.

Ellos se van observándolos Kisho para luego irse a otra dirección; en la caminata Rin sonreía tomando como siempre amorosamente el brazo de su esposo y más ahora al saber que estarían juntos mucho tiempo; ese viento curioso seguía soplando, a Rin le pareció refrescante, pero para Sesshomaru era significado de algo mas, pero no quería perturbar a Rin, no era bueno hacerla pasar preocupaciones en estos últimos meses de gestación, así que nada de lo que sintió lo dijo, sólo se limito caminar por el bosque con su esposa.

- ¿No te interesa saber como fue que tú…?

- Quisiera saberlo, pero si me has asegurado que no corro peligro ni el bebe no me interesa saberlo ahora, mas adelante tal vez, pero ahora sólo siento una dicha muy grande por saber que estaré a tu lado muchos años, eso es mas de lo que pude pedir.

- (sonriéndole) Tal parece que todo lo que pides se te concede con el tiempo a la vez de que cosas mejores que no habías pedido en un solo momento de la vida se te conceden con agrado.

- Así es, soy tan feliz a tu lado…

Le da un beso que él le corresponde, el viento frío seguía soplando; a la noche, media noche mas bien, Chieko caminaba con tranquilidad con la mirada inclinada, o mas bien eso parecía, pues estaba con todos sus sentidos en alerta. En todo el lugar no se escuchaba mas ruido que el del suave pero a la vez intranquilizador viento, para un humano cualquiera era un viento muy refrescante, para otros era un llamado de alerta; Chieko camina hasta detenerse y levantar la mirada.

- Cuando gustes salir.

Un rugido se escuchaba por entre las sombras de los árboles, Chieko estaba atenta a lo que pudiera sucede.

- Había percibido si no tu esencia o energía, tu apestoso olor.

Se escuchan fuertes pasos que iban acercándose hasta ver a un aterrador ogro demoniaco de color café y ojos dorados, cuernos blancos y cabellos del mismo color, Chieko no se asusta al verlo y en un parpadeo lo golpea con fuerza con su báculo en la pierna izquierda sangrándole dando éste un horrible grito.

- _Este ogro no es como los otros, tiene algo raro… ¿Qué?_

De la herida que le hizo sale gas venenoso, inmediatamente ella arranca unos pocos heliotropos para destrozarlos y los trozos vuelen por el olor amortiguando el gas, cosa que a él le hace daño al inhalar

- _Este ogro no me agrada, no es tan débil como aparenta y no lo digo por su horrible apariencia, es más bien por…_

El ogro escupe de la boca hilos de ácido, Chieko le responde con sus propios hilos los cuales destruyen los del ogro y le atraviesan la boca.

- Sé que estás jugando, tú no eres así.

El ogro destroza los hilos de Chieko sanando su herida de la boca y la de su pierna izquierda.

- _Ahora me mostrará su fuerza, las cosas se van a poner mal…_

La señora Irasue la observaba en el espejo.

- _Ha comenzado, creo saber… como va a terminar. _(mira a Chieko)_ Chieko tú…_

En pocos minutos de haber comenzado en serio la pelea Chieko ya estaba más lastimada que el ogro, esto no disminuía su fuerza pero comenzaba a cansarse.

- _Eres tan molesto, hacer todo esto sólo… eres detestable ¡Y lo sabes!_

La pelea iba a favor del ogro, Chieko por mas que lo lastimaba pronto sanaban las heridas no sin antes emitir gas venenoso, el olor de los heliotropos no destruía el hedor del gas.

- _Sabía que estaba actuando… es tan fuerte como supuse… si no tengo cuidado él…_

Chieko continuaba respondiendo a cada ataque del ogro, mas su agotamiento crecía y no podía evadir siquiera los ataques, en eso, en la casa de Sesshomaru casi todos dormían, pero él no, aquel viento le había dicho algo, bien se sabe que él no es la clase de ser que se interese mucho en los asuntos de los demás a menos que eso le "Afecte", sabía que ese presentimiento con aquel viento nada tenía que ver con él, pero en el interior algo le decía que si, algo malo ocurría.

- _Ese viento no era común, era del tipo que lleva mensajes al sentirlo, debo saber que sentí_

Sale de la casa sin hacer el menor ruido para no preocupar a Rin, apenas al salir de alguna manera supo a que dirección, ir, iba volando a toda prisa, algo en su interior le decía que fuera pronto.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede? Ni siquiera sé si esto me incumbe, pero esta energía maligna que de repente sentí no es común.

Conforme se acercaba iba sintiendo mejor la energía maligna a la vez de un olor a sangre que iba aumentando al mismo tiempo que se aproximaba.

- ¿Sangre? Si, parece que lo es creo que es mucha, debe ser que han matado a alguien o están haciéndolo, aunque ese olor a sangre es diferente a la de un humano.

Cuan verdad tenía, en el lugar donde estaban Chieko y el logro, el lugar quedó devastado, pero lo que mas desconcertaba era que en todo el lugar había sangre, sangre de Chieko salpicó casi todo el lugar, ella, apenas y podía sostenerse de su báculo, con sus ropas maltratadas y rasgadas, llena de golpes, cortadas y rasguños, manchado su cuerpo de sangre y sudor por la batalla, el ogro no estaba tan grave como ella, parecía como si él jamás hubiera peleado, Chieko estaba extremadamente cansada no tenía manera de vencerlo, pues apenas y podía permanecer de pie.

- Maldito ogro…

Extiende su mano arrojándole una bola de fuego que logra lastimarlo mas no por mas de dos segundos y apenas sanaron las heridas la patea con fuerza a la vez de golpearla brutalmente, haciendo que suelte su báculo, el ogro lo pisa partiéndolo, Chieko aún con eso intenta inútilmente ponerse de pie pues el ogro saca de su boca una espada con la cual le atraviesa, Chieko cae al suelo derramándose mas de su sangre, el ogro ríe, a pesar de tener una naturaleza salvaje y brutal, tenía conocimiento para burlarse del sufrimiento, del inmenso sufrimiento de Chieko por todas sus heridas. EL ogro levanta su pie para aplastarla, Chieko tenía cerrados los ojos, justo cuando bajaba el pie lo atacan cortándosela, el ogro grita de dolor y enojo volteando y encontrando a Sesshomaru quien lo miraba fríamente y lleno de odio.

- ¿Qué… clase de maldito eres?

La mano con que sostenía su espada temblaba, el ogro sólo se le viene para atacarlo, pero él le dio un ataque mas fuerte haciéndole una herida en el pecho, ésta sana, pero Sesshomaru lo sigue cortando, pero era lo mismo, cada cortada que hacía sanaba. El ogro se burlaba de él y Sesshomaru voltea para ver a Chieko tirada llena de sangre.

- (mirando al ogro) Nunca… te lo voy a perdonar.

El ogro se vuelve a venir encima.

- ¡TE MATARÉ POR LO QUE HICISTE!

Sesshomaru se transforma peleando igualmente en brutalidad con el ogro, en el transcurso de la pelea notó que el ogro quería ir hacia Chieko siendo así tuvo que transformarse para que no llegara, él saco sus instintos salvajes pues la manera de pelear era muy similar a la de las bestias, mas cuando fijó la mirada en el ojo izquierdo notó algo brillante, de inmediato supo que ahí era donde debía atacarlo, Sesshomaru se le vino encima atravesándole el ojo con una pata saliendo un pedazo de cristal que al salir del ogro se deshace en pedazos, los mismo sucede con el ogro que va desapareciendo entre un humo espeso color negro, al disiparse Sesshomaru tomó su otra forma para luego ver hacia Chieko observando como un ejercito de mensajeros de la muerte se acercaban a Chieko, la cual querían llevarse mas por rencor y odio que por ser su trabajo, eso lo molesta y desenvaina a colmillo sagrado, dando un fuerte movimiento desapareciendo a todos los mensajeros. Aquel ataque ayudó a Chieko, pues sus heridas sanaron, permanecía aún en el suelo muy agotada por la pelea, abriendo lentamente los ojos viendo a Sesshomaru con su típico semblante.

- Tú.

Sesshomaru se le acerca.

- No sabía que… e-estabas aquí… no te sentí…

Sesshomaru con gran delicadeza la sostiene de la cintura y la cabeza.

- ¿Me salvaste?

- Si te digo que si ¿Qué me dirás?

- Lo mas cordial… sería un… gracias…

Con un dedo acaricia con ternura su rostro y quitando su semblante frío para poner uno de tristeza pero a la vez de tranquilidad al verla viva, porque pudo haber muerto en esa pelea si él no llegaba.

- Que bueno que no… saliste herido, así… no preocuparás a Rin… porque de… seguro n-no sabe que… su esposo está… aquí…

Él se incomoda con este comentario.

- Tienes…que volver ahora…a-antes de que se entere y…

- Calla, hablas demasiado.

Le da un cálido beso, un beso que fue increíblemente tierno y suave, Chieko ni quiera pudo pensar bueno o malo de esto por el enorme cansancio que tenía, apenas se alejó de su boca Chieko cierra los ojos. A la mañana siguiente, Chieko despierta estando dentro de una cueva, mira a si derecha viendo su báculo partido a la mitad, por fortuna estaban las dos partes, siendo así ella las junta las mitades y pone la mano en medio de éstas para reparar el báculo, luego que estaba cubierta con una manta, pero se sorprende al ver que estaba recostada en la estola de Sesshomaru, ante esto se pone de pie sosteniéndose de su báculo, caminando despacio. Pero no da más de diez pasos cuando ve a Sesshomaru llegar.

- _Ay no._

- ¿Por qué estás de pie?

- Ya me siento mejor y debo irme.

- Pero no ahora, aún te ves cansada.

- (dando un paso) Al rato me repondré…

En un instante Sesshomaru la tomó en brazos.

- Pero ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pretendes?

- Descansa un poco mas y mientras lo haces necesito que me expliques algo.

No lo puede evitar, la recuesta otra vez en su estola y él se sienta.

- ¿Por qué te atacó ese ogro?

- Si viste el cristal pudiste haberte dado cuenta de que era controlado.

- Eso supuse pero ¿Quién lo hizo?

- Digamos que un miserable.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver contigo?

- Se trata de Kazuo, es un mago maligno con mas de ciento cincuenta años de existencia.

- No había oído de él.

- Es el tipo de ser que no le agrada estar ni con humanos ni monstruos, piensa que todos son insignificantes para él.

- ¿Por qué había de atacarte?

- No es la primera vez, desde que lo conocí me ha mandado cosas así, ya llevaba tiempo que no hacía algo como esto.

- ¿Por qué quiere atacarte?

- La mas grande ambición de Kazuo es vivir eternamente, poder permanecer en este mundo, no ser dallado por nada. Hace cuarenta años lo conocí en un valle donde estaban cientos de mujeres jóvenes y niños, quería quitarles su joven vida para incrementar considerablemente su poder. Yo no se lo permití porque cada persona que había tenía aún mucho por vivir.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Lo que debía, luchar, y yo gané liberando a toda esa gente que había robado, Kazuo se enfadó conmigo porque así habría sido muy poderoso, le tomó cincuenta años poder lograr aquel hechizo que lo convertiría en un ser supremo, desde ese entonces no me perdona haberle estropeado su plan.

- No sabía que también tú tuvieras enemigos.

- Claro que los tengo, así como tengo amigos, tengo enemigos, no soy una cerecita.

- Siendo así debes esconderte, ponerte a salvo.

- No importa donde esté el me buscará y me encontrará.

- Entonces deja que te proteja.

- (volteando) ¿Qué?

- No puedes con esto, anoche por poco y los mensajeros de la muerte te llevan, no vas a poder sola, déjame protegerte.

- Oye… te estás metiendo demasiado en algo que no te incumbe, por lo que sé no te agrada ni te interesa meterte en asuntos de los demás, así que …

- Si pero se trata de ti.

- ¿Y que tengo yo para que sientas interés en mis problemas?

- No me gustaría que se repitiera lo de anoche.

- Gracias por interesarte pero no debes meterte mas, esto es algo mío y yo debo resolverlo.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste anoche? Que bien va tu manera de resolver las cosas.

- Ya sé que fallé…

- Un fallo del que casi te cuesta la vida.

- Ahora deberías concentrarte sólo en Rin, ya pronto nacerá tu bebe, debes enfocarte en eso.

- Rin está a salvo tú no.

- Quieres meterte demasiado a un asunto que no es tuyo.

- Lo hago porque me importas.

- (cruzando los brazos) Si claro, no debería importante tanto un capricho.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya comprendí que para ti no soy más que un capricho, no sería mas que alguien para pasar un rato.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esas estupideces? ¿Quién te ha dicho algo así?

- Nadie, sola puedo dar con esa conclusión, Sesshomaru no deberías inmiscuirte tanto en mis problemas si soy para ti alguien de sólo un rato.

- No seas tonta, no eres para mí eso.

- Pues yo no veo otra cosa que pueda ser.

- Estás muy equivocada, MUCHO.

- No me importa saber más de lo que sientes, sólo quiero irme.

- Ahora menos te vas…

Sesshomaru la toma fuerte mente de las muñecas.

- ¡Suéltame!

- No, lo haré.

Chieko no puede safarse y entre tanto Sesshomaru por ser fuerza para que no se levantara accidentalmente la avienta contra su estola acostándose ella pero sin que él la suelte.

- ¡Suéltame ya!

- Tú no eres para mí un capricho.

- Como si pudiera ser algo mas.

- Claro que si.

Sesshomaru la suelta de la muñecas par abrazarla con fuerza, las manos de Chieko quedan inmóviles, ella inútilmente trataba de alejarlo, hasta que se cansa y se queda quieta.

- …Eres un torpe.

- Tú lo eres ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres eso para mí?

Cheiko: Tú amas a Rin, es la única persona junto con tu hijo que pueden ocupar un lugar importante en tu corazón.

- Tú también ocupas un lugar así.

- Como si te fuera a creer.

Sesshomaru (mirándola) Eres demasiado terca.

- Si tanto lo soy y eso te molesta, déjame ir.

- No lo haré hasta que te lleve a mi casa.

- ¡¿Qué?

Ella desaparece entre un humo tenue y suave, apareciendo fuera de la cueva, Sesshomaru se levanta.

- Eres el ser mas sínico que he conocido, ¿Cómo se te ocurre tenerme en el mismo techo que tu esposa?

- Sólo así te protegeré.

- Y de paso poniendo a tu mujer en peligro, me iré por un tiempo.

- No… (tomándola de la muñeca izqueirda) tú no irá sola.

- Ya te dije que te estás metiendo demasiado, disfruta de la tranquilidad de tu hogar con tu familia y a mí déjame seguir.

- ¿Para que de nuevo vayan lograr matarte?

- Podré arreglármelas sola.

Esta vez Sesshomaru la jala hacia el tomándola entre sus brazos, esto comenzaba a desesperar a Chieko que lo mira muy decidido.

- Eres muy persistente.

- Entiende sola no vas a lograrlo.

- Y tú te estás metiendo mucho al asunto. Sesshomaru en verdad te agradezco que me salvaras, en verdad, a ti te debo el seguir viviendo y nunca lo voy a olvidar, pero no quisiera que en esto salieras gravemente lastimado.

- (sonriendo una mueca) ¿Te preocupas por mí?

- Y por Rin, ella no soportaría perderte, ¿Vas a hacerla sufrir mas ahora que viene el bebe?

- Nada me va a suceder.

- Exacto, y eso será si no te involucras mas.

- No voy a dejarte sola.

- Eres muy considerado conmigo siendo yo tu capricho.

- ¡Escúchame! ¿Crees que vendría hasta acá arriesgándome por salvarte si nada mas fueras un capricho? Nadie es tan loco para arriesgarse por un capricho.

Chieko no dice nada, esta vez le ganó y sólo esquiva la mirada.

- Te voy a dejar ir, pero no dejaré que continúes con esto sola ¿Entendido?

- (sin mirarlo y algo molesta) Si.

La suelta y ella sólo da la media vuelta marchándose.

- _Sesshomaru eres el ser mas desconcertante que he conocido en todo lo que llevo de vida._

Desaparece de su vista siguiendo mirando él en esa misma dirección.

- _Te protegeré, pase lo que pase te protegeré._

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Cap. 7 No debe entrometerse**

Chieko se adentra en el bosque, para después descansar cerca de un río.

- Esta vez se excedió, tengo que hacer algo.

Voltea escuchando que alguien se acercaba pero ella no se alama pues era Kisho.

- ¡Chieko…!

- Ya sabía que a ti te daría un impedimento.

La mira conmocionado y corre hacia ella poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella.

- Entonces estas viva, lo siento no pude ir a salvarte, ese maldito de Kazuo me mandó un grupo de demonios, eran fuertes y es me tomó demasiado tiempo.

- Lo tenía en mente, él sabe que por ahora estas algún tiempo conmigo y debió llegar a la conclusión de que vendrías a ayudarme.

- Es tan precavido como tú.

- No me compares con él.

- Perdón, pero me da mucho gusto verte a salvo, ¿Quien te salvó fue…?

- Claro.

- Debió saber que ese viento que pasaba por toda la región era un mensaje peligroso

- Ya te lo he dicho, Sesshomaru es muy listo, algo así debió llamar su atención, pero no imaginé que vendría.

- Esta vez le debes mucho, en todo el lugar de batalla sólo se respiraba el olor de tu sangre, estaba preocupado porque era demasiado.

- Kisho yo soy muy consiente de que le debo vivir, y tienes razón, no sólo estuve a un paso de morir, (fríamente) morí.

- (sorprendido) Chieko…

- Usó a colmillo de sagrado para revivirme, no esperaba morir por causa de ese miserable de Kazuo, créeme que siempre se lo agradeceré a Sesshomaru pero también…

Calla por unos segundos y luego da una risa, Kisho no entiende porqué, hasta que al cesar la risa le dice.

- No sé si es un tonto o el sínico más grande del mundo, ¿Sabes que me dijo?

- ¿Qué?...

- Según él quiere protegerme, ¿Y sabes la grandiosa manera en que quiere hacerlo? Quería llevarme a su casa para mantenerme segura, ¿Ves el grado de su tontería? ¿Cómo me veré estando en el mismo lugar que ella? Un lugar en el que esté la mujer que ama y a la que es su capricho.

Chieko decía esto medio riendo y medio nerviosa, algo así la desconcertaba, Kisho que se había mantenido sobrio, al hacer memoria del lugar, al percibir el olor de su sangre, también había quedado un poco del olor de Sesshomaru, haciendo cuenta de que la revivió con colmillo sagrado dice.

- Chieko no creo que seas para él un capricho.

- ¿Tú también le vas a creer su cuento?

- Tan sólo piénsalo, nadie se arriesga por salvar un capricho, si no fueras importante para él no te habría salvado.

- Algo así me dijo, que yo no era un capricho para él, que era importante, pero no le creo ¿Y Rin?

- Eso es lo que tampoco acabo de entender, a su esposa claro que la ama, pero a ti… Chieko no puedes seguir pensando así.

- ¿Y de que otra forma quieres que actué? ¿Eh? ¡¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué vaya a buscarlo y decirle que lo amo? ¿Es eso lo que quieres?

- No, no pero…

- Ya te lo dije, no podría ser más que su amante, algo que me desagrada mucho, yo no nací para ser la amante de un youkai.

- No parece que él quiera verte de esa manera tan deplorable.

- Yo no sé que tan importante soy par él pero no puede…

- ¡Ya basta Chieko, ya! Para Sesshomaru eres especial, lo demostró no sólo yendo a pelear por ti, reviviéndote sin que NADIE se lo pidiera.

- Kisho no importa lo que me digan, jamás veré a Sesshomaru de manera especial, ahora lo veo como el ser mas extraño y desconcertante que haya conocido, lo que me preocupa mucho es que él se entrometa en lo de Kazuo, no tiene que ver en eso y quiere hacerlo.

- ¿Para protegerte, no?

- Si pero sería absurdo, debería estar concentrado en su esposa y en ese hijo que ya muy poco falta para que nazca, se supone que es un tiempo importante para una pareja de casados.

- Si pero él no puede pensar sólo en su familia porque está preocupado por ti.

- No debo permitir que se inmiscuya en esto, si sale lastimado y llega a morir… será la ruina para Rin, no lo soportaría.

- (pensativo) Es cierto, no sería fácil par Rin cuidar a su hijo, además de que la muerte del hombre al que ama la devastaría.

- Por eso Sesshomaru no debe meterse en esto, su lugar en con su esposa.

- Pues habrá que hacerlo de alguna manera, porque de lo contario…

- Y no parece desistir, hablaba muy en serio.

- Pues si porque no desea verte lastimada otra vez.

Chieko se limpia con el agua y mientras lo hace Kisho se pone a pensar algo, sonriendo algo asombrado.

- Oye… ¿No me digas que de nuevo te…?

- (limpiándose la boca con el agua) Si…

- Ese sujeto si que te ama.

- ¡Cállate! No quiero que lo vuelvas a decir.

Irasue los miraba por su espejo con una sonrisa muy leve, pero era de tranquilidad.

- Fallé en lo que pensé, si moriste, pero no conté con que mi hijo iría a salvarte. Es raro puesto que no era algo en lo que él tuviera algo que ver, pude notar la tristeza y el enojo de verte muerta y además ahora quiere protegerte. Pero veo que eso a ti no te agrada Chieko, tú sigues creyendo que no eres algo serio para él, puesto que sólo serías su amante. Y tienes razón como lo de Inuaisho y esa humana, por mas que la amó, por mas que su corazón le pertenecía a ella, no pudo ser algo serio, resultó ser sólo su amante a pesar del gran amor que le tenía porque seguía casado conmigo. Eso de ser amante no te agrada, al contrario, te llena de asco, tienes unas ideas muy firmes.

La señora se ríe un poco.

- Me pregunto si… a esa teynno ¿Le habría gustado la idea de ser la amante de Sesshomaru? Era tan estúpida, no sé como algo como eso pudo llamar la atención de Sesshomaru.

Toma un pequeño heliotropo.

- Pero yo también le agradezco a mi hijo que te salvara, habría perdido a alguien con quien pueda hablar.

Chieko al terminar de bañarse, Kisho llega con algo de comida para ella.

- Ten, debes tener mucha hambre, te traje mucha fruta.

- Gracias.

- Bueno ¿Y que piensas?

- (comiendo un durazno) Que él no debe meterse.

- Pero por lo que me has contado se ve muy decidido, está dispuesto a protegerte.

- Yo no lo dejaré, no quiero que muera y le cause dolor a esa humana.

- Creo que si él llegara a faltar dudo mucho que su madre Irasue le ayude a Rin con el pequeño, en todo caso quien podría ayudarle sería ese renacuajo Jaken, pero es poca su ayuda.

- Así es, la señora Irasue no se tomará la molestia de ayudarle, si acaso unas muy poco veces, pero no mucho, casi nada.

- Vaya madre tan cándida.

- A la señora Irasue no le interesa meterse en los asuntos de los demás, creo que él debería de aprender eso de su madre.

- Pero tiene sus ventajas.

- Ya lo sé, ya te dije que siempre se lo voy a agradecer, le agradeceré el haberme salvado pero hasta ahí.

- Dudo que Kazuo se interese en él, puesto que a mí me mando un obstáculo para no llegar a auxiliarte.

- A todo eso, ¿Estaba Mitsumi contigo?

- Si pero descuida, ella no está herida, siempre la protegí.

- Desde luego, tanto la amas que no deseas verla muerta.

- Pensé que sería el propio Kazuo quien iría a atacarte.

- Ese idiota no da la cara porque ahora está recuperando fuerzas, pero apenas esté bien irá a buscarme y querrá pelear.

- Entonces no debo separarme de ti para estar contigo cuando peles.

Chieko mira a Kisho de una manera como de agradecimiento.

- En toda mi vida tuve de todo, amigo y enemigos, pero tú siempre fuiste el mas cercano.

- Aja, tenemos casi como ciento veinte años de conocernos y de ser amigos.

- A ti también te agradezco el que me hayas seguido frecuentando todo este tiempo.

- De nada, siempre me has caído muy bien, tanto que si quieres puedes venir a vivir con Mitsumi y conmigo, la casa es muy grande, hay mucho espacio para ti.

- No gracias, los esposos merecen privacidad, iría a visitarlos eso si, pero no para vivir con ustedes, no quisiera ser un estorbo… (mirándolo pícaramente) sobre todo en la noche de bodas.

- (sonriendo pícaramente) Ay gracias que considerada, si alguien interrumpe en esa noche lo golpearé tan fuerte que deseará no haber vivido.

- (riendo) Ya lo creo.

- Pero bueno, habrá que arreglárselas para que Sesshomaru no vaya con Kazuo.

- Sólo espero que cuando nazca ese niño se fije en ellos nada mas, así estaré más tranquila.

- Tratándose de él no se sabe.

Lo que Chieko no quería era que si Sesshomaru peleaba para protegerla, saliera lastimado y mucho peor, muerto, porque estaba consciente del dolor que le provocaría a Rin y lo desprotegida que la dejaría a ella y a su pequeño.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8 Todos en el palacio de Irasue**

Pasan dos meses y con ellos se cumplen los nueve meses de embarazo de Rin, en cualquier momento daría a luz, en estos dos meses Sesshomaru le pidió que reposara mas, puesto que debía estar lo mas relajada posible, cabe mencionarse que en ese tiempo no supo mas de Chieko. En fin, luego de una semana llegó a la casa una carta enviada por Irasue, donde le decía a Sesshomaru que él y su esposa fueran a su palacio para que ahí naciera la criatura, pues por tratarse de un hijo de una humana y un youkai cabía la mas grande probabilidad de que el parto fuese un poco distinto a los demás. Siendo de esa manera los dos se van a al palacio de Irasue, Jaken se queda para cuidar la casa; cuando llegan al palacio los recibe Irasue.

- Al fin llegaron, vengan.

Entran a una de las habitaciones, los tres se sientan mientras les traen un poco de té, al retirarse la servidumbre dice.

- Ya se acabó el tiempo de gestación, en cualquier momento nacerá.

- Si, pero ¿Por qué debo de…?

- Algunas veces el parto de hijos de monstruos y humanos puede ser igual o diferente, en esta ocasión es un parto diferente.

- ¿Cómo es?... ¿Va a doler?

- Si pones de tu parte y se realiza bien no te dolerá tanto, casi nada.

- ¿Tú lo harás?

- Desde luego que no, eso sería algo "Deplorable" Para mí, podrá tratarse muy de tu esposa, pero atender el parto de una humana, sigue siendo algo extraño para mí.

- Entonces ¿Cómo…?

- Ya lo tengo todo previsto, pero quédense aquí hasta entonces.

A los dos no les queda mas que acceder, una de las sirvientas les muestra su habitación, cuando dejan sola a Irasue toma papel y un pincel escribiendo algo, al terminar un ave de color azul y manchas blancas entra, Irasue dobla la carta y la pone en el pico del ave.

- Llévasela y que no tarde.

A la noche Sesshomaru estaba afuera de la habitación sentado, no podía dormir al igual que Rin que sale.

- Deberías estar descansando.

- Es que me siento extraña al estar aquí (sentándose a un lado de él).

- ¿Lo dices por mi madre?

- L-la verdad si, no lo tomes a mal pero… es que… ay no sé como explicarme, Sesshomaru, lo siento mucho pero tu madre me da algo de miedo.

- Mi madre no te lastimará.

- Y con eso del parto, si ella no lo hará ¿Quién?

- No lo sé, pero pierde cuidado, mi madre no los lastimará, no ganaría nada.

- Tú madre se parece a ti, como si casi nada le afectara.

- Así es, de esa manera es mi madre, no recuerdo algún momento en que algo la haya alterado.

- (sonriendo) Si se parece mucho a ti.

- Pero tiene mucha razón, tu parto será diferente a los de los humanos.

- Eso es a lo que tengo miedo, no sé de qué manera vaya a ser.

Sesshomaru acaricia su mejilla.

- Tranquila, nada malo te ocurrirá, aquí estoy para asegurarme.

- (sonrojada) Gracias.

- Tan sólo has lo que diga mi madre, no va herirte.

- Esta bien, trataré de no asustarme.

Dos días después el ave lleva el mensaje, nada más y nada menos que con Chieko, estando ahí también Kisho que más que nada estaba echando unas risotadas por la situación.

- Pues ya se cumplió… el tiempo, ya debe de nacer… el hijo de ese youkai…

- (mirando la carta) Si.

- (riendo) Ahora también tendrás que atenderla en el parto… ¡Que suertecita la tuya!

- (nada contenga) Aja.

Quema la carta y el ave se marcha.

- ¿Y bien?

- Iré, si no lo hago le podrían practicar mal el parto poniendo en peligro la vida de ambos.

- ¿Hay algo que tú no hagas? Realizas juicios, puedes preparar la sangre de un monstruo para darla a beber a un humano y hacerlo inmortal, atiendes partos "Especiales", haces de todo.

- Eso se lo debo a los MUCHOS años que llevo de vida, he realizado diferentes cosas.

- Pues ahora vas atender el parte de Rin.

- Y lo haré con mucho gusto, Rin merece conocer a su hijo y no morir al momento que él nazca.

- Que considerada eres con esa humana.

Chieko toma su báculo caminando.

- Será mejor que vaya de una vez, el ave se tardó en llegar.

- Oye ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- Claro pero no creo que a la señora Irasue le guste… no espera (pensando) mmm… aja si, no le va a molestar, puedes venir.

- ¡Excelente!

- Aunque no creo que quieras estar al momento que la criatura nazca.

- Eso depende de la manera en que lo vayas a hacer, además no voy en si por eso, voy para ver la cara que pone Sesshomaru al ver que TÚ serás quien le ayude en el parto a su esposa.

- Que bueno que esto te divierta.

- Gracias.

Kisho utiliza un hechizo de tele transportación para llegar más pronto.

- ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Un poco mas cansada, pero creo que nacerá pronto.

- Es cierto no falta mucho.

- Si tú no vas a estar al momento que el bebe nazca ¿Quién atenderá a Rin?

- Ya está arreglado, quien se encargará del parto de tu esposa ya viene en camino junto con un acompañante.

- ¿Son de confianza? No pienso dejar a Rin en manos de cualquiera.

- (sonriendo tranquilamente) Nada malo pasará.

Al medio día Rin y Sesshomaru estaban en su habitación, ella se había quedado un rato dormida y él sólo cuidándola.

- _Espero que todo salga bien, no quisiera que hubiera una complicación para ustedes dos._

Al cabo de un rato despierta.

- Hola… ¿Qué hora es? ¿Dormí mucho?

- Dos horas, es bueno para que te calmes.

- Eso quisiera pero no puedo, no sé quien va a estar conmigo cuando nazca el bebe y tengo mucho miedo por ser un parto diferente.

- (poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella) Cálmate, te hace daño.

- Es que no puedo evitarlo… tengo mucho miedo Sesshomaru.

- Cálmate porque eso te afecta, yo mismo veré si a quien te atenderá es apto, créeme que de no ser así no dejaré que siquiera te toque.

Un sirviente llega con ellos diciendo que fueran a donde Irasue, al estar con ella en la misma habitación les dice.

- La persona que te ayudará con el nacimiento de tu hijo ya llegó.

Rin se pone nerviosa y eso no le gustaba a Sesshomaru.

- Madre ¿Rin estará bien?

- (sonriendo casi irónicamente) Pero si quien la va atender es excelente. Entren.

Ambos voltean para ver entrar a Chieko sonriendo como siempre tan tranquila y a Kisho que también sonreía, pero en el fondo hacia un esfuerzo para no soltar una carcajada por los nervios, pues tanto Sesshomaru como Rin se quedan sin palabras, ¿La misma persona que les hizo un prueba hace tanto tiempo ahora estaría con Rin atendiéndola en el parto? Cuando los dos entran se arrodillan respetuosamente ante Irasue.

- Gusto en verla señora.

- Llegaste mas pronto de lo que supuse.

- Kisho me ayudó.

- Comprendo, buena idea.

- Es un honor conocer a tan respetable señora, me llamo Kisho y me pongo a sus ordenes.

- No pedí que también vinieras pero si Chieko considera apropiado que vengas con ella lo acepto.

- Muchas gracias señora.

- Tú…

Chieko levanta la mirada para verla a ella.

- Tú eres…

- Que gusto verte Rin.

- (sonriendo) ¡Si eres tú! Orto poco y no te reconozco, mira Sesshomaru es Chieko ¿Te acuerdas de ella?

Sesshomaru no pone un semblante de alegría, está con su normal semblante serio y tranquilo, por tratar de ocultar su verdadera emoción de verla a salvo, Chieko por su parte sólo sonreía despreocupadamente, Kisho en cambio quería echarse a reír con ver este cuadro y mucho luchaba por no reírse.

- Chieko será quien te ayudará en el parto, ella es hábil en estas cosas.

- ¿De verdad puedes hacer algo así?

- He vivido mucho y más de una vez lo he hecho.

- Puedes creerle, si ya la conoces entonces no tienes porque temer y desconfiar.

- Bueno… no tan así pero…

- Estás bien, si es ella no habrá problema.

Rin se sorprende por lo que dice su esposo haciendo que se calme, un sirviente entra para decirles las habitaciones de los dos, pero Irasue dice que primero tiene que hablar con ellos a solas, por lo tanto Rin y su esposo debían retirarse, no sin antes de salir de la habitación Kisho le dice al sirviente.

- Mejor denos una habitación para los dos.

Eso a Rin le causa algo de rubor creyendo que entre ellos hay algo, mientras que a Sesshomaru lo molesta mucho pero no puede mostrarlo físicamente, Kisho voltea con Irasue diciendo en tono inocente

- No quisiera causarle una molestia mas a usted, ya vine sin invitación, creo que ahorrando habitaciones estaría mejor

- De acuerdo.

Rin y Sesshomaru salen de la habitación al igual que el sirviente, al sentir los tres que ambos ya están lejos de la habitación de la que se encontraban, Kisho se echa a reir.

- Siempre tienes que decir algo que a muchos desconcierta.

- Si, pero a él lo molesté…

- Señora dígame la verdad, usted sabe que yo atiendo partos especiales, no dudo que lo haya echo sabiendo de mi experiencia, pero estoy completamente segura que lo hizo mas bien para ver que reacción tendría su hijo.

- Así es, no lo pude evitar.

- Usted si que es astuta señora, nunca me dijiste que la señora Irasue fuera así Chieko.

- Tengo mucha curiosidad por como lo toma Sesshomaru, esto no es algo que sólo divierta a tu amigo.

- Lo sé, bueno, no tendré problema en atender a Rin, está muy sana así que no habrá problemas.

- Cosa que te agrada.

- Tú aunque hayas venido a reírte me vas a ayudar en el parto.

- De una vez te digo que no quiero ver sangre humana, he visto un parto normal de los humanos y no es bonito.

- Éste no será así.

Sesshomaru y Rin estaban en su habitación, Rin bebía un poco de té mientras su esposo la rodeaba con su brazo izquierdo, tenía la pierta abierta dejándose ver el enorme jardín y otras habitaciones, para después ver a Chieko y a Kisho siendo guiados por un sirviente a su habitación.

- Jamás pensé que Chieko fuera atenderme, creo que puedo estar mas tranquila.

- Que bueno.

Pero Sesshomaru no apartaba la vista de ellos o más bien de Kisho, estaba molesto con su comentario.

- No tenía idea de que Chieko tenía pareja, no es feo, al contrario, es muy apuesto y creo que se llevan los dos de maravilla.

- (sin voltear a verla y apretando su mano derecha) Si… parecen llevarse muy bien.

- Parece que ella se ve contenta, que bueno, pienso que se merece la felicidad.

Sesshomaru no dice nada seguía mirando hacia ellos, Rin al verlo así le pregunta preocupada.

- Sesshomaru…

- (volteando con ella) ¿Hm?

- ¿Estás molesto con que Chieko esté aquí? Ella no te agrada y no me parece que estés del todo contento porque ella va a tenderme, ¿Vas a pelear con ella?

- (confundido) ¿Eh?

- Por favor no pelees con ella, confío que me ayudará y no parece ser mala persona, se comportó amigable.

- ¿Pelearme con ella?...

- A ti no te agrada, por favor no lo tomes a mal, no creo que vaya a lastimarnos.

- Yo… yo no he…

- Por favor prométeme que no le harás daño, no parece que quiera luchar, si ella puede ayudarme con eficacia no la lastimes, no veo que sea malvada, ya te lo había dicho.

- Descuida no la atacaré, nada malo ocurrirá aquí.

- Eso espero, por favor cúmplelo.

A la tarde entra Kisho a la habitación de ellos trayendo un té.

- Buenas tardes, ¿Podrías beberte todo el té? Chieko lo hizo con una preparación especial para que te relajes, además esto te ayudará para que al momento que nazca la criatura no sientas mucho dolor.

- Si muchas gracias.

Lo pone en una mesita, Sesshomaru lo miraba con ganas de asesinarlo.

- Tómatelo todo pero despacio para que haga efecto.

- Aja.

- Con permiso (dando un paso).

- Disculpa…

- (volteando) Dime.

- ¿Ehm tú… tú… eres amigo de Chieko? ¿Confía ella en ti?

- Claro confía ciegamente en mí como yo en ella.

- ¿Acaso es… como tu novia?

Esa inocente pregunta si había noqueado a Kisho, y al notar el humorcito en el que estaba Sesshomaru, para que le calara más y él divertirse el doble dice con una gran sonrisa.

- Digamos que es como si estuviésemos unido por algo que sabemos cuando el otro está en peligro, Chieko y yo nos llevamos verdaderamente EXCEPSIONALMENTE, siempre estaré agradecido por haberla conocido.

Sesshomaru se enfada de oírlo.

- Si hay algo que yo agradezca infinitamente es que ella haya querido seguir viéndome.

Sale de la habitación y Sesshomaru estaba irritado por lo que dijo, Rin sólo bebía despacio el té, estaba un poco amargoso pero sabía que era por su bien.

- Que lindo que Chieko tenga a alguien que la quiera mucho.

- (inclinando un poco la mirada) Si Rin.

- (acabando de tomarse el té) Que mal sabía pero si Chieko dice que me hará bien le creo, ¿Sigues pensando mal de ella?

Sesshomaru no le responde, Rin sólo sonríe un poco.

- Bueno ya cambiarás de parecer con el tiempo.

Al caer la noche Rin se durmió temprano, Sesshomaru tenía un poco la puerta abierta y ve que sale Chieko de la habitación.

- ¿No vas a dormir temprano?

- Quisiera hablar con la señora Irasue un momento.

- Ah bueno, como gustes, buenas noches.

Cierra la puerta caminando por el pasillo pero en un momento Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella.

- Sesshomaru.

- ¿Me puedes decir quién es el que te acompaña?

- ¿Te refieres a Kisho? Viene para ayudarme con el parto de tu esposa.

- Parece que se llevan demasiado bien.

- Claro porque tenemos varios años de conocernos.

Sesshomaru la toma con fuerza de la muñeca izquierda diciendo en tono molesto.

- ¿Puedes decirme que tan significantes es para ti?

- Oye ¿Ahora que te pasa? ¿Te hizo algo Kisho?

- Casi.

- Entonces resuélvelo con él, a mi no me metan.

- A mí no me agrada que sea TAN UNIDO a ti.

- ¿"Unido"? ¿De que rayos estás hablando?

- Jamás me dijiste que te gustaba alguien.

- (desconcertada) ¿Gustarme alguien? Ahora si creo que te has vuelo loco, Kisho es sólo un amigo fiel al que agradezco haberlo conocido.

- Dices casi lo mismo que él.

- Desde luego porque pensamos lo mismo, ahora suéltame porque no quiero hacer una escena enfrente de tu esposa.

- A mí tampoco me gustaría.

Chieko logra safar su mano aunque le quedó una marca en su mano, Sesshomaru la había tomado con mucha fuerza.

- Estas loco, de no ser por Rin te habría atacado, te enfadas por todo.

- Sólo cuando algo me importa.

- ¿Porqué estás tan enfadado ahora? ¿Qué tanto te importa que Kisho sea mi amigo?

- Porque no me agrada mucho como te ve.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada y no me interesa saberlo. Me ve normal a quien no ve "Normal" es a Mitsumi, con quien se casará en la próxima primavera.

- ¿Qué?

- Kisho se va a casar en un año y está muy contento por la esposa que escogió, no tiene porque verme de otra manera, al contrario, a mí me ha pedido que le ayude a cuidar a Mitsumi porque últimamente no se ha sentido bien, aunque mejorará cuando sea invierno.

- ¿Estás segura que quiere a esa mujer y que se casarán?

- Si no me crees te diré donde vive ella y ahí le haces un interrogatorio, pero no le vayas a hacer daño, a Kisho no le gusta que lastimen a Mitsumi.

Sesshomaru ya no habla y Chieko se va a donde la señora Irasue, Sesshomaru sólo se quedó ahí de pie.

- _Es algo nuevo para mí… sentir celos._

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Cap.9 Ryusei**

Chieko e Irasue se habían quedado charlando un largo rato, hasta que oyen el grito de Rin.

- Es…

- Es hora.

Kisho y Chieko van a la habitación.

- Ya va a nacer el bebe.

- Sesshomaru tienes que salir, aléjate de la habitación.

Sesshomaru pronto sale, cierran la puerta y Kisho pone un campo de energía afuera de la habitación para que nadie se acercara.

- ¿Un campo? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Madre ¿Por qué razón han puesto un campo?

- No es tanto para que alguien entre e interrumpa, es mas para que nada salga.

- ¿Salir?

En las cuatro paredes Kisho había puesto unos pergaminos brillando estos, Chieko estaba frente a Rin con las manos extendidas emanando energía de ella, Kisho estaba a un lado de Rin tomado su mano.

- Rin tienes que calmarte.

- Pero… me duele mucho…¡Ah!

- Será por unos momentos, tienes que ser fuerte, ni siquiera hemos comenzado.

Rin gritaba de dolor, Chieko seguía en la misma posición, hasta que pronuncia un conjuro con el que hace que el vientre de Rin se ilumine.

- Vamos a empezar.

El dolor se fue incrementando y Rin cae inconsciente, Kisho como puede le da a beber agua.

- ¿Segura que podrás?

- Juro que lo lograré, Rin merece conocer a su hijo.

Chieko continuo con la misma posición y Kisho seguía sosteniendo la mano de Rin para que ella tuviera fuerza y no muriera; entre tanto Sesshomaru y su madre estaban en otra habitación.

- Se llevarán su tiempo.

- Cuando Inuyasha nació no se hizo tanto con su madre como con Rin, él nació de manera normal.

- El parto es diferente, el hijo de esa humana pudo haber nacido como el de todo humano, pero tu esposa es uno de esos casos especiales, tenía el firme presentimiento de que así sería por eso pedí que Chieko viniera, porque ella ya tiene experiencia en este campo.

- Dime a lo que te referías con el campo que pusieron.

- Al parecer ella y Kisho deben desprender mucha energía para apoyar a esa humana al igual que a tu hijo, pero esa energía que ellos liberan puede salir de la habitación fácilmente, así que ponen ese campo para que la energía no escape y se adhiera a la criatura y a tu esposa.

Si bien dicen que un parto dura como unos quince minutos, este no, pasó toda la madrugada y Chieko y Kisho no cambiaron sus posiciones, Rin a veces despertaba pero si lo hacia era para gritar de dolor.

- Rin por favor pon de tu parte.

- Eso intento… eso intento pero… es que…

- Rin no te rindas, debes ser fuerte para el bebe, ¡Lucha!

La razón de que durara tanto es que el bebe… no podía salir… como era costumbre, si el bebe salía de aquella manera podría matar a Rin por la tremenda carga de energía y Chieko no quería tomar ese riesgo, la criatura viviría pero Rin moriría.

- Se ha desmayado otra vez.

El vientre de Rin seguía brillando y la energía de ambos rebotaba por las paredes pero iba disminuyendo porque poco a poco se iba a Rin y al bebe.

- Chieko esto no puede seguir así, Rin morirá si el bebe sigue adentro y el bebe también perecerá.

- Lo sé, pero el bebe no puede salir de manera natural o la matará.

- Del modo que sea ella no sobrevivirá.

- Tiene que vivir, si no lo hace no me voy a quitar a Sesshomaru de encima.

- ¿Cómo?

- Si esta humana se muere Sesshomaru será totalmente libre y a mí no me dejará en paz ¡Rin tiene que vivir junto con su hijo para que se queden con él!

- (sorprendido) _Chieko…_

Era medio día y las cosas no cambiaban, seguían escuchándose los gritos de Rin para luego volver a desmayarse, Sesshomaru estaba verdaderamente angustiado, cada vez que escuchaba esos gritos y sollozos quería romper ese campo y estar ahí con ella pero sabe que si lo hace arruinaría todo.

- Si que están teniendo dificultades.

- ¿Rin morirá?

- No lo sé, pero conociendo a Chieko no lo permitirá, algo que ella cree es que toda madre no debe morir al momento de dar a luz, piensa que las madres deben conocer a sus hijos.

- ¿Eso piensa?

- Ese tipo de mentalidad no lo comprendía mucho, entiendo su lado frío, astuto y hasta cruel, pero esa parte blanda de ella no termino de entenderla.

Sesshomaru miraba hacia la habitación.

- Chieko sabe lo especial que es esa humana para ti, así que no la dejará morir.

- _Ella también es especial para mí._

Entre tanto…

- Ha sido más fuerte de lo que pensé.

- Eso es porque la sangre de Sesshomaru que corre por sus venas le da fuerza al igual que su deseo de ser madre.

- Si.

- Hice bien en darle a beber la sangre de Sesshomaru de no ser así ni con el brebaje habría bastado.

- Fue muy inteligente de tu parte haberle preparado la sangre para hacerla inmortal.

- ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

- Oh no.

- Sólo se puede si…

- ¡Chieko has algo ya! Ya me cansó esto.

- Ya lo tengo, ayúdame Kisho.

Kisho se pone de pie para concentrarse al igual que Chieko.

- Cielo que todo lo vez en el día y en la noche, te pido que ayudes a esta humana para que de a luz a una nueva vida, este ser que es hijo de una humana y un youkai…

Esta vez Rin brilla toda y la energía que rebotaba ahora lo hacía con mas velocidad parecía que se había vuelto loca.

- Que el sacrificio de esa humana no sea en vano, que traiga a este mundo un nuevo ser.

Toda la energía entra al cuerpo de Rin soplando dentro de la habitación un fuete viento.

- Ya casi…

- Mas no permitas que ella muera, permítanle conocer a su hijo, ¡Cielo!

Ahora sólo el vientre de Rin se ilumina.

- Por la misericordia infinita del cielo les pido ayuden a esta criatura a nacer, que pueda conocer el mundo de los vivos.

Del vientre de Rin sale con lentitud una esfera sumamente brillante, Kisho y Chieko apenas y podían ver, se trataba del bebe que estaba dentro de ella.

- ¡Nació!

Chieko sonríe, la esfera deja de brillar y desaparece comenzado a llorar el bebe, escuchándose su sonido en toda la casa que se había quedado callada, Kisho sostiene al bebe.

- (sonriendo) Nació, Chieko nació.

- (haciendo reverencia) Gratitud infinita al cielo.

Rin abre poco a poco los ojos encontrando Kisho y a Chieko sonriendo.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Eh?...

Aclarándose su oído, escucha el llanto de su bebe, Kisho le acerca su hijo.

- Felicidades Rin, aquí tienes fue niño.

- (sonriendo) ¿Niño?

Deja que lo sostenga por un momento, Rin lloraba de felicidad al tener en sus brazos a su pequeño.

- Es… mi bebe… mi niño.

- Te felicito Rin.

- ¿Está bien? ¿No tiene algo que…?

- Tu bebe está en perfecto estado, a pesar de lo mucho que duró el parto y el dolor que sentías él no fue afectado, tú tampoco, pero tienes que guardar reposo por dos semanas máximo.

- Que alegría… pensé que moriría y no…

- No íbamos a permitirlo.

- Toda madre merece conocer a su hijo luego de traerlo al mundo.

- (llorando mas) Muchísimas gracias Chieko… a ti también Kisho… de no ser por ustedes no tendría esta alegría.

- De nada.

- ¿Cómo vas a llamarlo?

- Ay Chieko no lo sé.

- ¿No es un poco pronto para decidir?

- ¿Por qué no lo llamas "Ryusei"?

- ¿"Ryusei"?

- Su corazón es muy pequeño pero puedo ver algo muy especial en él que se notará a futuro, es una virtud muy grande, no sabría decirte que pero siento que es importante.

- ¿Crees que es el nombre apropiado para mi hijo?

- Sólo es algo que pienso, sólo es la humilde opinión de una juez tan fría y cruel.

- (sonriendo) Tú no eres mala, lo sé.

- Es sólo la opinión de Chieko, llámalo como desees, cualquier nombre estará bien.

- Le tomaré la palara a Chieko, ella no se equivoca con lo que dice, ya lo he visto, llamaré Ryusei a mi hijo.

Chieko tan sólo hace una pequeña reverencia.

- _Larga dicha._

Kisho sale primero de la habitación encontrando a Sesshomaru en el pasillo.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, tu hijo y tu esposa están a salvo.

- ¿Fue niño?

- Si y está sano, ninguno de los dos corre peligro, mas tu esposa debe reposar.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Nadie te lo impide.

Al abrir la puerta encuentra a Rin cargando a su hijo, Sesshomaru siente una alegría indescriptible al verlos a los dos.

- Ven para que veas mejor a nuestro hijo.

Sesshomaru va con ellos pero no cierra la puerta, Chieko lo hace desde afuera, se había evaporado un segundo antes de que Sesshomaru corriera la puerta.

- Mira es igual a ti.

- Es tan pequeño, per se ve fuerte; debiste cansarte mucho.

- En verdad sentí que moriría, pero ahora eso ya no me importa porque tengo a mi bebe.

- (sonriendo) Me da gusto verlos a los dos a salvo.

- Trataré de ser una buena madre para él, le daré todo mi cariño.

- Estoy seguro que serás una excelente madre.

- Gracias, ¿Sabes? Ya sé como llamar a nuestro hijo.

- ¿Tan pronto?

- Eso mismo pensé yo pero… Chieko me dijo algo con lo que le doy la razón, me propuso llamarlo "Ryusei", por dijo que en su pequeño corazón había notado una virtud especial, no me dijo mas claramente porque ella no podía verlo bien, pero dijo que tenía algo que a futuro se notará.

- Entonces ¿Tú quieres que se llame así?

- Si, Chieko me dijo que era sólo una opinión pero ella no dice las cosas sólo porque si, por eso quisiera llamar "Ryusei" ¿Estás de acuerdo, Sesshomaru?

- Claro.

- ¿En serio?

- Si ese nombre te gusta y sientes que es el apropiado, te creo.

- Te lo agradezco mucho.

Chieko camina por el pasillo con su sonrisa tranquila de siempre.

- _Lo logré, o más bien Rin lo logró, su fuerza y sus deseos de ser madre fueron los que la ayudaron a sobrevivir, es raro ver como un sentimiento puede ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte._

Se detiene al ver a Irasue y a Kisho.

- Todo salió bien mi señora.

- Sabía que harías un magnifico trabajo, ¿No pudo nacer de forma natural, verdad?

- De haberlo echo habría muerto ella, pero logré que naciera sin lastimar a ninguno de ellos.

- Este parto fue muy cansado, tuvimos que dar mucha energía.

- Pero la que le regalaron era poca a comparación de toda la que tienen ustedes por dentro.

- Aja.

- Mi hijo estaba preocupado todo este tiempo, estuvo muy al pendiente de lo que sucedía y escuchaba.

- Y tan indiferente y frío que se ve, no parecer ser al youkai tan atemorizante que es.

- Porque esa humana le importa se puso así, Kisho.

- Creo que la felicidad de esa humana está completa, nada mas puede pedir.

- Chieko ¿Vamos a seguir aquí un poco mas?

- Sólo para atender a Rin.

- Está bien.

- Luego de que Rin se recupere y vuelva a casa con mi hijo ¿Qué harán ustedes?

- Yo regresaré para ver a Mitsumi, aún tengo cosas que arreglar para mi boda, señora sé que usted no es muy afecta a fiestas pero me gustaría que asistiera a mi boda, si no puede o no tiene deseos de ir no hay problema.

- Ya veré que pienso, ¿Tú que harás Chieko?

- Ya sabe, caminando por estas tierras, pero sobre todo… desaparecer para siempre de la vida de su hijo.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap.10 ¿Porqué cuando pensé que todo iba bien Sesshomaru se entera?**

Pasa una semana y todos se habían quedado en el palacio de Irasue, Kisho y Chieko revisaban a Rin y al bebe todos los días en la mañana y en la noche, Kisho estaba impresionado de que ambos estuvieran sanos, puesto que fueron expuestos a una situación en la que les cuesta la vida, Irasue como era obvio, conoció a su nieto, pero como era de esperarse no se enterneció como suelen hacerlo las abuelas, sólo le dijo que era agradable que estuviera en buena forma; por otra parte Sesshomaru estaba gran parte del día con Rin y su bebe, ser padre era algo nuevo para él, después de todo antes… tener una familia no estaba en sus planes. Se podría decir que las cosas iban "Pacíficas"; por otro lado a Chieko le daba mucho gusto ver el buen estado de la madre y el hijo, pero… más que eso, algo que le causaba VERDADERA ALEGRÍA, era que Sesshomaru sólo pensaba en ellos. En toda esa semana si hubo momentos en los que los dos estaban solos por unos cuantos minutos porque después llegaban Irasue o Kisho, pero aún en ese tiempo Sesshomaru no se comportó… como solía hacerlo con ella, de echo apenas y le dirigía la palabra. Todo eso a Chieko le daba mas gusto que el perfecto estado de salud del bebe y Rin, pues ahora ya no tendría "Molestias".

- Rin y Ryusei están bien, creo que no tenemos que estar aquí la otra semana, sería mas bien una tontería revisarlos pues no presentan daños.

- (sonriendo y mirando comiendo un durazno) Como digas.

- Te veo muy contenta ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora si puedo seguir con mi vida sin ninguna molestia.

- ¿Eh?

Sesshomaru entra a la habitación.

- ¿Deseas algo?

- Rin quiere saber si puede andar de pie más rato, sólo está unos tres minutos y apenas y da cuatro pasos.

- Es natural por todo lo que sufrió, pero en la próxima semana podrá caminar con naturalidad, si quiere caminar un poco mas puede hacerlo, pero muy despacio.

- Esta bien (saliendo).

Kisho medio se sorprende por su actitud de cortante y de no querer hablar mucho con ellos, pero después sonríe más bien en tono de burlarse.

- Que poco quiso hablar.

- Si.

- Estas contenta por su concentración en su familia ¿Verdad?

- ¿Y para que te digo que no?

- Me he fijado que cuando está contigo ya no te mira de otra manera, es más, parece como si…

- Como si ya no le importara y eso me da gusto.

- ¿No te sientes mal porque ya no le intereses?

- Me siento mal porque ese niño no haya nacido antes.

- ¿Esto era lo que tú querías?

- Ay si, no sabes cuanto, ya se había tardado en recapacitar.

- Parece que tenías razón en tu conclusión.

- Pero por su puesto, no era nada más que un torpe capricho lo que sentía por mí, y tú que me decía TAN SEGURO que era algo verdadero y lejano a sólo ser de algo momentáneo.

- Es que lo vi muy seguro.

- Sesshomaru ama a su esposa, y esa mujer a la que amó le ha dado un hijo; su felicidad esta completa Y YO PUEDO SEGUIR CON MI VIDA.

- Esa actitud contigo ya se me hacía bastante rara en un youkai como él, pero ya todo se acabó, ahora él vivirá en paz con su esposa e hijo y nosotros seguiremos con nuestras vidas; yo con Mitsumi y tú… tan libre como siempre, haciendo juicios, probando la verdad en los sentimientos de los demás etc. Creo que todos salimos ganando, ese niño que trajo estabilidad.

- Aja.

- (riendo) Haber si no lo extrañas.

- Hasta crees.

A media semana de la otra, Kisho y Chieko les dicen que ya deben marcharse, ya nada tenían que hacer, pues Rin ya podía caminar y Ryusei estaba más que sano.

- Comprendo ¿Se irán mañana?

- Así es señora, no le vemos el caso en seguir así.

- Si ustedes así lo desean, háganlo.

- Espero que también atientas a Mitsumi.

- No creo que con ella sea un parto "Especial".

- Pues si pero por si acaso.

Entre tanto…

- Ryusei se ve muy sano, sólo llora cuando quiere comer y no llora en exageración, es un buen niño.

- ¿Esperabas que fuera mas ruidoso?

- No, pero si hubiera sido así también lo habría querido.

Sesshomaru le prepara un té a Rin mientras ella le dice.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos aquí?

- Sólo hasta que se acabe la semana, después nos iremos.

- (preocupada) Sesshomaru… ¿A tu madre le agradó Ryusei?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Es que… bueno… no parecía tan contenta como esperé, de echo parece que no la emocionó ni un poco.

- No deberías de sorprenderte, ella es como yo, mi madre no piensa mal de Ryusei, simplemente ella no demuestra sus emociones.

- Ya veo pero… ¿En verdad no le desagrada el bebe?

- Si así fuera no habría pedido a esos dos a atenderte, ella confiaba en que el parto saldría bien.

- (sonriendo) Tienes razón, perdóname, son ideas que se me vienen a la cabeza.

Kisho y Chieko estaban en su habitación comiendo unas cuantas frutas y té que les habían servido.

- Al fin nos vamos.

- Me sorprende que no hayas ido a ver a Mitsumi, creí que cuando terminara el parto de Rin correrías a verla.

- No, además ella está bien, si hiciera eso sería hostigamiento y pronto se cansaría de mí.

- Ah, es que pensé que tendrías urgencia de verla.

- No, estaba muy atento a saber como estaban Ryusei y su madre.

Ryusei acabó de comer durmiendo rápidamente, Rin siempre estaba al pendiente de él.

- Es tan lindo cuando duerme, apuesto que el señor Jaken también se va a alegrar mucho cuando conozca al pequeño Ryusei.

- Ten.

Rin se toma el té pero antes de terminárselo piensa algo.

- Eso… ¡Ah si!

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Es algo que me ha dado vueltas en la cabeza, Sesshomaru ya sé como fue que bebí tu sangre.

- (asombrado) ¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

- En el momento del parto a cada momento me desvanecía pero aún lograba estar un poquito consciente; apenas podía ver y escuchar hablar a Kisho y Chieko.

- ¿Y?

- En un lapso en el que estaba inconsciente escuché algo que ellos hablaban, y dijeron que Chieko había sido quien preparó la sangre para que pudiera beberla.

Sesshomaru recibe como un fuerte golpe esta verdad, quedando casi en shock.

- _¿Chieko fue…? _¿Estás segura Rin?

- Si, no puedo equivocarme, sé bien lo que escuché, Chieko fue quien preparó la sangre para que me convirtiera en inmortal.

Sesshomaru no decía nada, esto lo había impactado mucho, en cambio Rin lo tomaban con agrado.

- Si estoy segura que fue real, entonces Chieko fue quien me ayudó a ser inmortal y poder estar contigo más tiempo del que pensé.

- (en voz baja)… Chieko…

- (acariciando la cabeza de Ryusei) También en eso me ayudó, Chieko es muy linda, no sé porque ella misma se pone como alguien cruel e indiferente, eso demuestra que ve la felicidad de los demás y trata de conseguirla para ellos, estoy muy feliz por haberla conocido, ha hecho mucho por mí, no acabo de contentarme.

Sesshomaru se levanta estando igual, Rin seguía hablando de lo contenta que estaba por el favor que le hizo Chieko, pero Sesshomaru…

- _Pero como lo hizo en toda la casa no se percibía nada irregular, ¿Cómo pudo haberlo logrado?_

- Sesshomaru…

- (distraído) … ¿Eh?

- ¿Aún te desagrada Chieko? Ella me ayudó mucho sin que yo se lo pidiera, por favor ya no la odies.

- No Rin… (volteando la mirada) ya no la voy a odiar.

- (sonriendo) Muchas gracias.

Por otra parte, Kisho y Chiko estaban a fuera de su habitación, que estaba muy alejada de la que estaba Rin.

- En el banquete de mi boda serviré parte de la comida que a ti te gusta.

- ¿Qué no debería ser la que les guste a ustedes?

- Si pero como tú eres nuestra invitada especial pediré que preparen la comida que te agrada.

- Ah bueno, gracias.

- Oye te quería preguntar algo hace tiempo, tú conociste bien al señor Inutaisho y estuviste presente cuando Sesshomaru nació, ¿Cuánto llevas de vida?

- Te lo pondré fácil, el señor Inutaisho es mayor que yo por cincuenta años.

- (asombrado) ¿Cincuenta añotes?

- Aja, por eso cuando me topo con seres sobrenaturales suelen llamarme "Babaa", debido a todo lo que he vivido.

- Pues estás muy bien conservada, déjame decirte.

- (riendo) Gracias.

Kisho al igual que ella presienten algo que les provoca sonreír un poco, y él se retira a lo mas que puede de ahí, porque en un parpadeo Sesshomaru había empujado con fuerza a Chieko contra una pared con su mano derecha en el cuello de Chieko, apretándolo.

- (aún sonriendo) ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- ¿Fuiste tú quien le dio la sangre a Rin para que se hiciera inmortal? ¿Cómo lo hiciste si nunca sentí tu presencia en la casa?

- Ah ya te enteraste, si yo fui ¿Porqué? ¿No te agrada?

- No puedo creer que llegaras a tanto.

- Hablas como si hubiese dañado a tu esposa, le hice un favor, Rin no hubiera vivido ni la mitad de lo que tú vas a vivir.

- ¿Realmente lo hiciste para ayudar a Rin? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Chieko? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Del modo que sea Rin ha sufrido desde pequeña y merece vivir mas tiempo a tu lado, antes que este repentino e inexplicable enojo tuyo deberías de estarme infinitamente agradecido porque hice que la mujer que amaste te seguiría el paso en el tiempo. ¿O acaso seguirías durmiendo al lado de una mujer vieja y arrugada que pareciera tu abuela?

- A mí no me convence de que lo hayas echo sólo por Rin, algo ganabas, ¿Verdad?

- Si tienes razón, era por tu tonto capricho ese de que te fuera a ver cuando ella se fuera, sería molesto tener que esperar hasta ese entonces aparte de que a mí no me interesaba cumplirlo, si piensas que lo hice para deshacerme de ti estás bien.

Sesshomaru estaba muy molesto y apretaba con más fuerza el cuello de Chieko, ella no dejó de sonreír preocupadamente, esto no fue suficiente para atemorizarla.

- No sé si… debería de…

- (tomando su báculo) Si piensas pelear no me opondré no me importa que Rin esté aquí, Kisho pondrá un campo alrededor de su habitación en el que ella no oirá ni la pelea mas devastadora, así no se asustará al vernos pelear.

Sesshomaru cada vez la ahorcaba más fuerte y ella seguía muy tranquila pero dispuesta a pelear apuntándole con su báculo.

- Pelearemos si quieres.

Sesshomaru la veía molesto pero de repente con lentitud dejaba de presionar su cuello para después en lugar de lastimarlo lo acaricia junto con su mejilla con ternura; y él pone un semblante algo triste diciendo.

- No… yo no sería capaz… (acariciando su labio con un dedo) de lastimarte.

- (algo asombrada pero demostrándolo tanto con su rostro) ¿Qué?

- Chieko yo no… yo no puedo pelear contigo, no deseo lastimarte.

- ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No se supone que estabas molesto? Tenías cara de querer matarme, ¿Por qué ahora no quieres…?

- Porque no deseo herirte.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Por qué? Dímelo.

Sesshomaru esquiva su mirada con el mismo semblante triste, Chieko lo miraba confundida y algo enojada por su repentino cambio.

- Porque tú… eres para mí…

- Si vas a decirme tu estupidez de que soy importante no te creo, amas a Rin y a tu hijo, yo ningún lugar especial ocuparía en tu corazón, por mí no pasas de sentir enojo y si acaso un idiota capricho.

- Ya te dije que no eres para mí un capricho.

- Pues esta semana te comportaste como debías hacerlo conmigo por eso este cambio…

- Era porque no sabía que decirte ni actuar contigo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Era por eso? Sesshomaru eres mas confuso que tu propio hermano Inuyasha, yo no soy para ti algo tan especial como para que…

- Si lo eres.

- (no muy sorprendida) ¿Ah si? ¿Y supuestamente que sientes por mí? Soy un capricho pero ya que afirmas que soy importante para ti, dime que sientes hacia mí.

Sesshomaru calla un largo rato, Chieko no dijo nada esperando su respuesta, que para ella sería torcida y torpe, algo que no tenía valor pues para ella Rin y Ryusei eran lo más importante para él.

- (dándole la espalda) ¿Quiere saberlo?

- Si, haber si logras convencerme.

- Si estás tan segura, ahí te va la respuesta.

- Veamos.

- Chieko tú no eres un capricho para mí, me preocupa que ese tal Kazuo venga y te lastime como la otra vez, él no peleó contigo y casi logró matarte, realmente quisiera que siguieras viviendo, tal y como estás acostumbrada a vivir… pero no quisiera que fuera lejos de mí.

- Eres un sínico.

- La razón por la que quiero tanto tu felicidad y tu vida estable es porque tú… eres para mí…

- _Haber con que me sale…_

- (volteando) Quiero que seas feliz porque en verdad te amo.

Chieko se queda helada, paralizada, quedó completamente en shock; pensó que Sesshomaru diría algo extraño pero NÚNCA algo como eso, Chieko se enfurece como nunca y le da una bofetada gritándole.

- ¡ERES UN MALDITO CÍNICO!

- … Chieko…

- ¡Tú sólo deberías amar a Rin!... Por favor… ¡Ama sólo a tu esposa!

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap.11 Kazuo "Hombre de paz"**

Al igual que Sesshomaru, era difícil sacarla de sus casillas, tenía gran control sobre si y esta confesión de Sesshomaru la irritó demasiado, tenía unas ganas tremendas de matarlo por lo dicho.

- Estúpido, ¿De qué sirvió hacerles ese juicio si sales con tus tonterías? Debería matarte ahora mismo.

- Hazlo porque yo no me defenderé ni un instante.

- ¡Cállate idiota! Rin te ama a ti, sólo a ti ¿Y tú con que le sales?

- Yo no lo pude evitar.

- Me sentiría muy mal si yo te hubiera dado motivo o algo así pero no lo hice, la única vez que crucé palabra contigo fue cuando hice ese juicio, fue la única vez y ni siquiera era una plática, era una batalla, ¿Cómo pudiste llegar a sentir algo tan idiota?

Sesshomaru no responde porque ni él mismo sabía la respuesta.

- Rin… no te merece, merece alguien mejor, pero ella te ama y perderte sería su muerte.

- Jamás la dejaré.

- Más te vale.

- Pero jamás dejaré de quererte.

- ¡CÁLLATEEEE!

Con su báculo le da un fuerte golpe al piso haciendo un agujero, Chieko mirando con furia a Sesshomaru le dice.

- Nunca en la vida… quiero volver a verte.

- (dando un paso) Chieko…

- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A SABER DE TI!

Un humo denso la cubre y Sesshomaru alcanza a escuchar que dice.

- Si abandonas a Rin, si la haces sufrir JURO QUE TE MATARÉ.

Al quitarse el humo ya no se encontraba frente a él, Sesshomaru sólo tenía una mirada de tristeza y confusión, Kisho había presenciado esto oculto en una esquina.

- Lo dijo, Chieko nunca se lo va a perdonar.

Chieko ya se encontraba corriendo desesperadamente.

- Sesshomaru ¿Cómo te atreviste a decir semejante idiotez? Por tu bien no se lo digas a Rin porque sufriría enormemente, por mi parte, trataré de desaparecer de tu vida.

Para Chieko los sentimientos en un juicio salen por demás sobrando porque atontan las decisiones que se tratan sean perfectas, en su larga vida siempre fue así su mentalidad, pero también era considerable su piedad a los humanos buenos, a los malos los trataba peor que basura, pero algo que en lo personal a ella no le agradaba del todo, era que en un matrimonio existiera la infidelidad, a ciencia cierta el matrimonio la confundía demasiado; se supone que cuando dos seres se casan es porque hay un fuerte sentimiento entre ellos, y desean formar una familia y ser fuertes hasta la muerte, si eso era el matrimonio para muchos humanos y uno que otro ser sobrenatural ¿Por qué haber infidelidad? ¿Acaso hubo algo que no les agradó al final? ¿Sólo fue un juego? ¿Qué pasó? Cosas así se preguntaba al ver la infidelidad en un matrimonio, cuando Inutaisho comenzó una relación con Izayoi ella fue la primera en enterarse, no dijo nada porque sabía perfectamente que a Irasue no le importaría; a Chieko en cambio le daba risa ver que a Izayoi la amaba y la trataba con gran ternura mientras que a Irasue nada que ver, le daba risa como no podía tener algo estable con ella por estar casado con Irasue.

Con respecto a Rin ella vio cuanto sufrió por la muerte de sus padres y su soledad, luego por tener que enfrentarse a un recuerdo que no se alejaba de Sesshomaru, ella vio su dolor y como ahora era rebosante en felicidad y quería que siguiera así; mas sin embargo lo de Sesshomaru la enojaba, porque si es así, entonces falló en su juicio y Rin está con la persona equivocada, pero una y otra vez reafirmaba que ellos dos tenían que estar juntos, ahora existía un bebe que los unía, y si ella era supuestamente "El problema" decide desaparecer para que no afecte a Rin y a Ryusei.

Transcurren tres semanas y la vida cotidiana de cada quien iba como siempre, Irasue a veces miraba a Sesshomaru junto a su familia, sabía que las cosas iban bien entre ellos, pero en el fondo tenía un presentimiento.

- Esta sensación otra vez, es tenue pero molesta.

Sale al jardín mirando el cielo.

- Esta sensación ya la conozco, es una sensación de muerte.

Un sirviente se le acerca diciendo que Kisho había venido, pide que lo hagan pasar.

- No esperaba verte.

- Buenas tardes señoras.

- ¿A que has venido? Tú también has sentido esa sensación en el viento ¿No?

- Si señora y no es otra cosa que la esencia de Kazuo.

- ¿Te refieres al mago maldito que conoció Chieko hace tiempo?

- Si, ese infeliz se está recuperando de la última vez que pelearon, quiere luchar con ella para matarla definitivamente.

- ¿Chieko va a esconderse?

- Chieko no se esconderá, no tiene caso porque sabe que la encontrará.

- ¿Lo vencerá otra vez?

- No sé, esta esencia es más fuerte y no me gusta, tal vez… tal vez Chieko tenga problemas ahora.

Chieko estaba en una casada, se había acabado de bañar, mientras se vestía soplaba el viento frío.

_- Es él, su esencia es mas fuerte que la vez anterior; no sirve para nada esconderme, pues siempre dará conmigo, y mientras da conmigo absorberá vidas jóvenes, no puedo permitirlo, esas vidas no tienen que pagar por su pecados._

Al estar vestida va a buscarlo, era guiada por la su esencia, cada vez que se acercaba al sitio tenía un extraño presentimiento, uno muy tenebroso, el cual era… que no saldría con vida.

_- Tal vez si le gano lo haría a cambio de mi vida, a menos de que sea cuidadosa y logre sobrevivir pero… esto que siento en mí es casi… seguro que será de esa forma._

Llega hasta dar con una cueva, en el interior era más fuerte la esencia de Kazuo.

- Kazuo ya estoy aquí.

De la cueva sale un viento frío.

- ¿No vas a dar la cara como la otra vez? Claro, es evidente que tus poderes son tan débiles que te escondes para no ser lastimado.

Pero el viento se convierte en ráfaga y con ella saliendo cristales rojos, Chieko los evita al hacer girar su báculo rompiendo a todos los que se le acercaban.

- Ya te enfadaste, que poco aguantas.

Los cristales rojos y la ráfaga cesan, Kazuo sale de la cueva, era un hombre de la misma estatura de Sesshomaru, cabello grisáceo peinado con una coleta, ojos cafés y vestía una especie de kimono negro, además de que era apuesto.

- Yo no me estaba escondiendo, sólo estaba dándote la bienvenida.

- Qué débil eres, esa herida que te hice en tu estómago no fue tan dura, y tardaste diez años en recuperarte.

- Me tomaste desprevenido pero ahora te haré pagar por todo lo que me has hecho, arruinar mis planes para aumentar mi poder.

- Sólo eres una basura y no podrás con tanto poder, menos si viene de seres malignos.

- Eso me da ventaja y de esa manera al final obtendré lo que quiero, pero antes debo quitar el estorbo que tengo.

- (apuntándole con su báculo) No te será fácil ganarme.

- Y tú no podrás derrotarme.

Ambos se lanzan esferas de energía que al tener contacto estallan, Kisho e Irasue sintieron que había comenzado la pelea.

- Ya… comenzaron.

- Puedo percibir el alto nivel de energía de ese mago, le dará batalla a Chieko.

- No puedo dejarla sola, prometí estar a su lado cuando ese desgraciado apareciera.

Kisho desaparece del castillo dirigiéndose a toda velocidad al campo de batalla, lo hacía corriendo y saltando sobre los árboles.

- Ese maldito mago tiene que desaparecer de una vez por todas.

Al llegar Kazuo y Chieko daban golpes con una enrome fuerza, ella con su báculo y él con una espada roja, Kisho extiende su mano arrojándole un rayo a Kazuo en el brazo.

- Otra vez tú, el idiota amiguito de Chieko.

- (sonriendo) ¿Qué sucede Kazuo? ¿No te alegras de verme? Qué pésima cara tienes ¿No te has recuperado?

- Estaré mejor en cuanto los mate a los dos.

Irasue miraba por su espejo la batalla, algo nuevo presentía, al parecer en el mundo infernal un enorme ejército de mensajeros de la muerte, estaban preparados para llevarse a alguien más. Irasue cierra los ojos para poder verlos.

- Son demasiados, no recuerdo haber visto tantos, tienen una cara de burla espantosa y repugnante, están deseosos de ir por la siguiente alma.

La pelea estaba muy dura, Kazuo había recuperado fuerzas en todos esos daños y les era difícil a los otros dos herirlo de más. Kisho hace una esfera de electricidad que arroja al suelo porque esta se incrusta en él haciendo que cientos de relámpagos salieran del suelo, eso lastimaba a Kazuo pero los otros también debían esquivar los relámpagos, ya que éstos se movían a voluntad, hasta que Kazuo es herido en un pie y cae desapareciendo los relámpagos.

- Que torpe.

- Ustedes no van a derrotarme tan sencillo.

- Tú nombre no tiene nada que ver con como eres, eres alguien que ni nombre merece.

- Claro que me encanta la paz, si quiero estar lejos de perdedores es porque no tiene sentido cruzar palabras con ellos.

- No te sientas perfecto, estás muy lejos de serlo como para que veas inferior a los demás.

- Y supongo que tú estás muy cerca.

- No, y dudo estarlo algún día.

- Que fastidiosos son ustedes.

La pelea continua aunque con el paso del tiempo se intensificaba yendo todo a favor de Kazuo, los poderes de la oscuridad le habían dado nueva fuerza y resistencia, a diferencia del ogro que al herirlo sanaban sus heridas, él las absorbía y se las devolvía provocándoles heridas fuertes, echas por sus propios ataques. Del estómago de Kazuo sale una mano que sostiene a Chieko y al estar en contacto con ella le daba fuertes descargas de electricidad.

- ¡Chieko!

- Tú eres a quien mas he odiado en mi vida, por siempre entrometerte en mi camino.

- Déjala Kazuo.

- Intenta salvarla si puedes.

Kisho se le acerca rodeado de veneno toxico, Irasue miraba esto sin dejar su semblante serio pero estaba preocupada por Chieko, además no apartaba el pensamiento de los mensajeros de la muerte.

- Chieko… tienes que…

El veneno desaparece pero Kazuo la aprieta con mas fuerza gritando ella de dolor, ocasionalmente Sesshomaru quien había presentido algo extraño en todo el día, parece haber escuchado su grito.

- _Chieko._

- (cargando a Ryusei) Sesshomaru ¿Quieres…?

- Rin voy a salir.

- ¿A dónde? Te ves preocupado ¿Qué ocurre? No te lo puedo explicar, debo irme ahora, no vayas a salir de la casa.

- Pero…

Sesshomaru se va volando velozmente y dejando preocupada a su esposa.

- Sesshomaru… ¿Qué pasa?

Estaba lejos de donde ellos pero alcanzaba a percibir el olor a sangre en el viento, no sólo la de Chieko, también de Kazuo y Kisho; ante esto podía deducir fácilmente que la pelea era cruel.

- _Deben estar peleando con ese mago del que me habló, no esperaba que apareciera tan pronto._

En la zona de batalla la sangre de los tres estaba regada, estaban cansados pero ninguno se rendía, no era una opción.

- Que interesante… pelea, me estoy… divirtiendo mucho…

- Me divertiré más al romperte la cara.

- Supuse que tú vendría a poyarla, desde la primera vez que te conocí estaba seguro de que siempre estaría a su lado en la palea.

- Lo que sea por tan buena amiga.

- Pensar que alguien que es cruel, indiferente al dolor ajeno tenga un amigo tan leal.

- (sonriendo) Yo también me sorprendo de eso, Kazuo.

- Como son tan buenos amigos, deben ir al otro mundo JUNTOS.

Kazuo causa una explosión que los lastima, levanta su espada apuntado dirigiéndose a Kisho pero es atacado por Sesshomaru.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Él aquí?

Chieko abre los ojos mirando a Sesshomaru pelear con Kazuo.

- _…Sesshomaru… no, tú no…_

Kisho se levanta para ayudarle, Chieko que estaba mas lastimada lentamente se pone de pie.

- _¿Cómo es que él está aquí? Yo no lo llamé, entones… ¿Porqué?_

- ¿Tú quien eres? Esto no es tu asunto.

- No lo es, pero no dejaré que hieras más a Chieko.

- ¿La conoces?

- ¡Cállate y pelea Kazuo!

Chieko estaba muy agotada, ya que gas tóxico entró a su cuerpo y la debilitaba.

- Mis heridas… me duelen tanto… Ah…

Mira a los tres pelear.

- Kazuo tiene algo bajo la manga… lo conozco, sé que algo esconde… pero ¿Qué?... Tengo que saberlo antes… antes de que lastime a Sesshomaru.

Como puede se pone de pie.

- …N-no lo protejo porque lo ame… porque de repente llegué a sentir algo especial por él, no… es por ella, por esa humana que tanto lo ama… y por el pequeño Ryusei. Por ellos dos… Sesshomaru tiene que vivir.

Kisho vuelve a usar el mismo ataque de los relámpagos lastimando tanto a Kazuo como a ellos, tal vez sea un arma no muy recomendada si te ataca también a quien la usa pero es efectiva en intensidad de ataque. Pero esta vez Kisho los controla de manera que todos van hacia Kazuo y éste cae al suelo.

- ¿Está muerto?

- Ése no se muere con nada, apropósito (Sesshomaru voltea con él) nosotros no te pedimos venir ¿Cómo es que…?

- Percibí el olor de la sangre y la esencia maligna, supe que algo tenían que ver ustedes.

- Te agradezco que vinieras pero Chieko no quiere que estés aquí, si sales herido Rin se preocupará mucho.

De pronto Kazuo se ríe malvadamente, se pone de pie y extiende su mano sufriendo una metamorfosis.

- _Ahí está._

El brazo se convierte en una gigantesca espada y de ella emanaba gas tóxico.

- Con sólo una leve cortada y pronto el gas recorrerá todo su cuerpo hasta deshacerlo.

Mira a Chieko.

- Chieko… ¡Con esto te mandaré al otro mundo!

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap.12 Adiós a la juez**

Ahora Sesshomaru, Kisho y Chieko luchan juntos contra Kazuo y su poderosa espada, la cual también podía disparar descargas eléctricas, si hace rato la pelea era dura y cruel, la que AHORA se lidiaba era peor, el lugar en el que peleaban también sufría por la batalla pues estaba quedando devastado, los ataques que cada uno le hacia a Kazuo eran pocos a lo que les hacia con su espada, pronto los tres ya estaban mal heridos, no tenían un solo momento para tomar aire, en el transcurso de la pelea Chieko analizaba la espada, estaba segura de tener un punto débil, pero era algo que no era fácil de detectar.

- Algo la debilita, sé que es así, no hay arma invencible en este mundo.

Kazuo provoca una fuerte ventisca esparciendo el gas venenoso, Chieko lo trata de desvanecer con sus heliotropos.

- Ése maldito es mas fuerte.

- ¿Tenía esta fuerza antes?

- No, Chieko y yo jamás percibimos tal energía maligna en él, debió hacer un buen trato con seres malignos, pero como saben, trato que se hace allá no se cumple.

- Chieko ¿Sabes como detenerlo?

- Estoy segura que la espada posee una debilidad, pero no logro verla.

- Si tiene una debilidad ya es ventaja.

- Mi arma no tiene debilidades, es el arma más poderosa de todas.

- Eso lo veremos.

Sesshomaru lo atacaba de frente y los otros dos por atrás, Kazuo no parecía tener desventaja, el pelear contra tres no representaba un reto, parecía mas que jugaba con ellos.

- Ninguno de ustedes me da batalla.

- Eres demasiado molesto.

- ¡Sesshomaruuuuuuu!

Él se detiene impactado.

- ¿Rin?

- ¿Ella?

Rin venía montada en el caballo acompañándola Jaken y… también llevaba al bebe.

- Rin.

- Chieko no me dijiste lo idiota que era, ¿Cómo se le ocurre traer al bebe aquí?

- ¡Humana vete!

- ¿Ella viene con ustedes? Bien, démosle la bienvenida.

Le lanza un ataque pero Sesshomaru se pone delante de ellos deshaciendo el ataque.

- Lo logró.

- (preocupada) _Rin._

- Rin ¿Qué rayos haces aquí y con el bebe?

- Es que estaba preocupada y…

- Pero no debiste venir.

El golpe de la espada de Kazuo y un ataque de Kisho es fuerte que ocasiona una ventisca y hace un ruido que asusta al bebe, al llorar él, la espada de Kazuo late.

- ¿Qué?

- _¡Eso es!_

- Kazuo deshazte de esa espada, los seres de inframundo sólo te están engañando, deja esto.

- Lo dices porque sabes que perderás.

- ¡Tú eres el que perderá mucho más!

Kisho y Chieko siguen peleando con él, Sesshomaru debía quedarse cerca de Rin para que no la alcanzara un ataque, mientras atacaban a Kazuo veían que sus poderes se debilitaban, las fuerzas del mal ya no querían obedecerlo, pero saben que si salen de su cuerpo un inmenso ejercito de demonios y demás saldría y sería difícil acabar con todos, además por lo que mas temían era por Rin y el bebe, Kazuo ataca mas fuerte a Kisho que lo empuja y éste se estrella con un árbol.

- Idiota.

- Ahora pelea sólo conmigo, nada más.

- Eso es lo que quise desde el principio.

- También yo.

- ¿Tienes la certeza de que saldrás con vida?

- No lo sé, pero estoy segura que te venceré.

Los dos aumentan el poder en sus armas dando golpes que estremecían a la tierra, los demás tenían que estar a salvo y Kisho pone un campo que los protege.

- Chieko ¿Le ganará?

- Tiene que hacerlo, de lo contrario…

Las heridas de los dos sangraban mucho, con dificultad y lograban estar de pie.

- No sabes cuanto te odio, mas de una ves estropeaste mis planes y cada vez quería matarte.

- Kazuo tú nunca fuiste alguien que soportara tanto poder, tus ambiciones te han cegado de la vida real.

- Pero no mi deseo de matarte, ya me cansé de este juego, ahora… te daré el golpe final, ¿Qué te parece si decidimos todo en un golpe? Nos jugamos todo en un solo movimiento.

- Estoy de acuerdo, así terminará esto.

Ambos introducen toda su energía a sus armas, los demás veían preocupados la situación.

- ¿En un golpe?

- Ya no quieren perder mas el tiempo, si alguien debe ganar que lo decidan con el golpe final, el golpe mas fuerte.

- Pero se ve Chieko tan agotada.

- Él también, pero desea tanto matar a Chieko que parece que eso le da fuerzas.

Los dos se ponen en posición de ataque.

- Llegó la hora, todo se definirá en este golpe.

- Estoy lista.

Al atacar el impacto es tal que provoca una fuerte explosión que sacude toda la zona, no se podía ver, el viento soplaba con una fuerza increíble

- ¿Qué pasó?... Amo ¿Quién ganó?

- _… Chieko…_

La luz, el humo y el viento se disipan dejando ver algo que deja a todos sin palabras, Chieko y Kazuo estaban atravesados por el arma del otro, los heliotropos del báculo estaban llenos de sangre y la espada llena de la de Chieko, los dos estaban inmóviles, todo queda en silencio, pero una leve risa sale de la boca de Kazuo al igual que sangre.

- Em…pate.

- (sorprendida) ¡¿Qué?

- Ni siquiera en esto… te gané…

- N-no Kazuo (sonriendo astutamente y deshaciéndose su chongo soltándose su cabello) yo gané…

Todos demonios dentro del cuerpo de Kazou, Chieko los había exterminado con ese golpe, pero… Kazuo también dio un golpe tan fuerte que…

- Si… me ganaste pero… tú también…

- No me importa… es lo de menos…

- Claro… eso se espera de ti…

Chieko dirige un poco la mirada hacia Sesshomaru algo triste.

- Si me voy… me iré con todo.

Una luz morada rodea a Sesshomaru, al parecer no es lastimado, pero sale un humo de su cuerpo yendo hacia Chieko, Sesshomaru al momento no sabe que es pero luego razona.

- ¡Chieko!

- _Me llevaré este sentimiento infame que siente por mí, para que no cause problemas._

El cuerpo de Kazuo se concierte en cenizas que se lleva el viento, el lugar vuelve a quedarse en silencio, y todos ven como Chieko cae de rodillas con la mirada en el cielo.

- (dando un paso) ¡Chieko!...

- (deteniéndola) No Rin.

- Pero ella…

Kisho la mira triste llenándosele los ojos de lágrimas.

- Así debe ser.

- Sesshomaru usa a colmillo sagrado por favor…

- No servirá Rin.

- ¿Por qué Kisho?

- Es inútil.

Chieko teniendo la mirada suspendida en el cielo sonríe con dulzura y voltea con ellos diciéndoles con ternura.

- Les pido un último… favor…

- (casi llorando y dando un paso) Chieko no mueras.

- Sesshomaru…

Él da un paso.

- (derramando una lágrima) Por favor has feliz a Rin, se feliz junto a ella.

Estas palabras quedan marcadas en él mirando como el cuerpo de Chieko desaprecia entre pequeñas luces azules.

- Chieko…

- Sean felices todos… por favor.

Su cuerpo desaparece por completo, Rin llora por su muerte al igual que Kisho, que no puede evitar derramar muchas lágrimas.

- _Tú lo sabías… sabías que morirías si ganabas… siempre lo supiste era la única opción que tenías._

Rin cae de rodillas sosteniendo a Ryseui que dormía plácidamente, Sesshomaru la abraza.

- Ella se fue… y no pude agradecerle lo mucho que hizo por mí…

- Ella sabía que le estabas agradecida.

Jaken también llora por esto, todos lloraban menos Sesshomaru porque ahora… no sentía dolor por su muerte. Irasue como siempre mirando por el espejo no dice nada ni pone un semblante de tristeza por la muerte de Chieko pero…

- Chieko a pesar de ser tus últimos momentos te acordaste de esa humana y de la felicidad que tendría al lado de mi hijo; siempre fuiste extraña; pero siempre me agradaste y por ello he decidido que tú…

Chieko muere no sin antes pedir la felicidad de todos, no importando lo mucho que la mayoría decía, que era fría, cruel, lejana al sufrimiento ajeno, siempre tuvo su lado amable, aunque pareciera indiferente a la situación de dolor de los demás, en el fondo deseaba el bien para aquellos, la vida de la juez mas fría y cruel se ha terminado.

**CONTINUARÁ…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cap.13 Dicha grande a todos, hasta siempre**

Han pasado aproximadamente cincuenta años, y la vida de cada quien seguía su rumbo. Kisho se casó con Mitsumi y ahora viven felices en su casa junto con sus dos hijos gemelos, a la boda asistieron Sesshomaru y Rin, como también Jaken y sorpresivamente Irasue. Con respecto a Sesshomaru y Rin, su vida era igual de linda, su hijo era un caso extraño, ya que Rin bebió la sangre de Sesshomaru se hizo inmortal y esa sangre "Afectó" a Ryusei, por el echo de que no era un mitad bestia, no, era un monstruo puro como su papá, pero con la gran característica de que su corazón era humano así que tenía mas sentimientos que los de su padre cuando él era pequeño.

Se vivía una época de paz y sin preocupaciones, una hermosa etapa para tener bellos recuerdos; a Rin se le quedó la costumbre de querer dar paseos por el bosque así que decidieron hacer un día de campo, el pequeño Ryusei jugaba con Jaken a la pelota (eso porque Sesshomaru lo obligó), pero Jaken patea la pelota con fuerza y se va lejos.

- ¡Ah! Mi pelota.

- Lo siento mucho, joven Ryusei, en seguida la traigo.

- No yo voy, ¿Puedo mamá?

- Pero no te alejes mucho.

- Si mamá.

El niño se va a buscarla y Sesshomaru le da un fuerte golpe a Jaken; hay que aclararse que no por haber pasado cincuenta años el niño ya creció, no, tenía la apariencia de un niño de cinco años, así que es MUY inocente.

- (tirando en el suelo) Perdón… amo.

Ryusei buscaba la pelota pero no daba con ella.

- Ay no y era mi pelotita nueva.

- ¿Es tuya?

Voltea encontrando a Chieko usando un hermoso kimono naranja no llevaba un báculo y esta vez en lugar de estar peinada con un chongo, traía su largo cabello suelto; estaba mas bella y radiante que nunca, le sonreía amablemente al niño que no sintió temor.

- Si, es mía (tomándola).

Chieko le acaricia con cariño la cabeza, el pequeño sólo sonreía inocentemente.

- Ten mas cuidado, que la próxima vez te acompañen tus padres o por lo menos tu madre.

- Siempre me acompañan.

- Que bueno, los padres no deben dejar solos a sus hijo, dime ¿Tú quieres a los tuyos?

- Muchísimo, mi mamá siempre me canta, juega conmigo al igual que mi papá, aunque me está enseñando a pelear.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Tú conoces a mis papás?

- Algo así, tus padres son Rin y Sesshomaru.

- (tomando su mano) Entonces vamos para que los saludes.

- Otro día será, pero dime ¿Está todo bien con ustedes?

- ¿Eh? Si, vivimos muy contentos.

-¿Tú papá quiere mucho a tu mamá?

- Aja mucho, siempre que está con ella está sonriendo.

- Me alegra oír eso.

- Me llamo Ryusei ¿Y tú?

- Chieko.

- Ah que bonito se oye, ¿Qué significa?

- Niña sabia, niña de mil bendiciones.

- Oh, ¿Y no sabes que significa el mío? Siempre se me olvida preguntarles a mis papás

- Virtud.

- (decepcionado) ¿Nada más? Mejor me hubieran llamado de otra forma.

- (acariciándole la cabeza) Pero algún día muchos lo conocerán muy bien y le tomarán respeto.

- ¿Eh? ¿En serio?

- Aja, algún día.

- ¿Tú que eres de mis papás?

- Una vieja amiga.

- Pero ellos no me han contado de ti, sólo de mi padrino Kisho.

- Ah ¿Kisho es tu padrino?

- Si y juega mucho conmigo y mi madrina Mitsumi me hace cosas ricas de comer.

- Entonces a ellos también los quieres.

- Aja mañana vamos a ir a visitarlos, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros?

- Después, ahora ve con tus papás que se están preocupando por que no llegas.

- Si.

Chieko acaricia su mejilla y le habla en un tono dulce.

- Cuídate mucho Ryusei.

Acaricia nuevamente la cabeza pero por algo especial, el niño se va con sus padres, Rin como era común en las madres se preocupó por su tardanza.

- ¿A dónde fuiste? Te tardaste.

- ¿Dónde estabas?

- Es que mi pelota estaba… en… en…

Ryusei ya no se acordaba de haberse topado con Chieko, al acariciarle la cabeza se lo borró de la mente y nada mas le puso el de que había encontrado la pelota bajo un árbol, Chieko permanecía en el mismo lugar apareciendo Irasue.

- Buenas tardes mi señora.

- ¿Cómo te sientes después de volver a la vida?

- Muy bien, pero quisiera saber la razón de que me haya traído de vuelta, nadie se lo pidió, ni siquiera deseaba volver a este mundo mientras moría.

- Es verdad nadie me lo pidió, pero creí que era un buen pago por tus servicios, el juicio que le hiciste a mi hijo y a esa humana, ayudar en el momento de alumbramiento que tan difícil fue, creo que es lo justo para ti.

- Comprendo.

- Además eres la única con la que vale la pena hablar, no existen muchas criaturas que merezcan que les dirija la palabra.

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué le borraste de su mente que había hablado contigo? ¿Temes que Sesshomaru venga a buscarte?

- No le veo necesario que vuelva a estar con ellos, además ¿Por qué quiero que venga Sesshomaru? ¿Para que peleemos?

- ¿Qué hiciste antes de morir?

- Usted vio todo, supuse que se dio cuenta, mientras moría tomé aquel sentimiento que Sesshomaru sentía por mí, me lo llevé a la tumba para que no fuera un obstáculo en la felicidad de Rin.

- Así que moriste con ese sentimiento, pero ¿Y ahora que has vuelto?

- (sonriendo) Ese sentimiento ya no existe, Sesshomaru ya no recuerda nada de lo que me dijo, sólo lo del juicio y que yo atendí el parto de su hijo, casi lo mismo que Rin sabe que hice.

- (sonriendo maliciosamente) ¿También que te besó?

- Desde luego, ahora su hijo ama profundamente a Rin y si voy ahora frente a él sólo me mirará con enojo por sentir que en el juicio fue como un juguete, como él dijo en aquella ocasión.

- Comprendo, pensé que si tú volvías ese sentimiento regresaría también. Ahora quisiera saber algo, dime, si Rin no existiera, si tampoco Ryusei viviera y Sesshomaru tuviera ese sentimiento por ti ¿Lo aceptarías?

- ¿Hm?

- Quiero saber que si la juez Chieko pudo haberle dado una oportunidad a mi hijo.

- Eso es sencillo, no, jamás amaría a su hijo es imposible.

- ¿En serio?

- Es lindo ver que los demás se amen pero a mí no me inspira a tener una familia propia, no me imagino a mí como madre, de echo, creo que el casarse es como una forma de sometimiento para la mujer.

- Si es así ¿Por qué ayudaste a que esos dos estuvieran juntos?

- Por que estoy consciente de que cuando un ser ama a otro y ese sentimiento es correspondido deben permanecer juntos, mi manera de pensar no debe afectar a otros.

- Vaya respuesta, ¿No volverás a verlos?

- Aja, sólo a Kisho; pero no tengo intensiones de seguir interactuando con la familia de su hijo.

- Está bien, haz lo que quieras.

Irasue se marcha, Chieko se va a una colina donde los ve a los cuatro disfrutando de su día de campo, sonriendo ella tranquilamente como siempre.

- _Desde luego que jamás hubiera podido amar a Sesshomaru, él no me atrae, a mí no me atrae nadie románticamente, porque de ser así, en un juicio eso arruinaría una decisión perfecta. Aún si te dejara ese sentimiento y Rin y Ryusei ya no estuvieran aquí no te respondería, por el echo de que me dejaste en ridículo con ese sentimiento hacia mí. Dije que tú amabas a Rin y nada a ella harías feliz, pero con tu repentino afecto por mí me dejó como una tonta por tomar una decisión hasta cierto punto "Equivocada" y eso no lo tolero._

Ryseui jugaba con su madre y su padre, era el cuadro de una hermosa familia.

- _La virtud de Ryusei es que al tener el corazón noble de su madre podrá ser más compasivo, además de poseer la fuerza de un monstruo puro, eso hace a Ryusei el monstruo más desconcertante._

El viento soplaba acariciando los árboles, Chieko no deja de verlos con una sonrisa.

- _Jamás volveré a toparme en sus vidas, que ellos vivan a su modo y yo al mío, ni siquiera les haré una visita, no tiene caso. Pero si cuando Ryusei crezca y tenga algún problema lo ayudaré desde la sombra sin tener que presentarme._

Levanta la mirada al cielo.

- _La señora Irasue me dio una segunda oportunidad y pienso aprovecharla, estoy viva quiero seguir viviendo, con esta libertad que es lo mas preciado que poseo. Seguiré haciendo pruebas en los corazones de los demás, porque a veces se pierden en sus propios sentimientos y deseos._

Chieko arroja al aire un puñado de pétalos de heliotropos que el viento se lleva esparciendo su dulce aroma.

- A todas esas personas que tuve el gusto de conocer anhelo que sean felices, Sesshomaru aunque no me acabaste de agradar también quisiera que fueras feliz al lado de tu familia, Kisho tú también mereces la felicidad al lado de tu amada Mitsumi, cada uno, cada ser existente merece experimentar al felicidad hasta el último día de sus vidas.

Chieko se da la vuelta.

- Sesshomaru, Rin, pequeño Ryusei, Kisho… todos, sean felices hasta el último de los días; dicha grande a todos, (caminando) hasta siempre.

Chieko camina hasta desaparecer por un sendero lleno de árboles.

**FIN**


End file.
